Secrets and Lies
by Azariah X
Summary: Life is not like a box of chocolates.  It's more like a jar of jalapenos.  What you do today might burn your ass tomorrow...
1. Chapter 1

Written because I just can't get enough of ROLO. A little mix of comics and cartoon because I like my Logan tall and Ororo with blue eyes. Totally A/U. I do not own any of the X-Men characters.

/

"_**Life is not like a box of chocolates. It's more like a jar of jalapenos. What you do today might burn your ass tomorrow." Author Unknown**_

"Harder….faster." She yelled gripping the sides of the building to help her in her quest for fulfillment.

"Grrr..tight, so tight and wet. Fuck …" He grunt out while grabbing onto her hips and forcing her up and down on his hard length.

"So good….so close…oh..oh..OOOOOOH YESSSSS…." She arched her back like a bow as the coma inducing orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane.

"GRRRRRRRR….." Spilling inside of her so much he could already feel it starting to flood out of her.

Five weeks later, she found herself in the shower getting ready for bed, thinking back to that night. As the hot water was washing away the stress of the last few weeks, she tried to pinpoint when she thought it would be OK to get drunk, seduce her friend, and have sex with him outside of a bar.

_**5 weeks earlier…..**_

Classes had just finished for the day, and the weekend had already begun for most of the mansion residents. For Ororo Monroe, it meant that she may be able to spend a few quiet moments in her greenhouse. Everyone in the mansion knew it was her refuge, and unless it was an emergency, did not bother her when she was in there.

As she approached the greenhouse doors, she noticed a figure hunched over on the marble bench just outside. She knew right away from the build of the person that is was Logan. As she continued to get closer, she wondered what he was doing here. He NEVER ventured out to the greenhouse. Why would he, she thought with some bitterness. I am the only one who ever comes out here, and he has made it clear on quite a few occasions that he has no desire to spend time with me.

Pushing her feelings aside, she made her way over to Logan. Regardless of anything, she still considered him a friend/co-worker and trusted team member, and by his defeated posture she knew something was wrong. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before she spoke.

"Logan, is there something wrong my friend?"

Logan had been so deep in thought that he did not smell her coming. He straightened up a bit before grunting at her. Ororo smiled, as this was a typical response when Logan did not wish to discuss something.

Ororo knew when not to push, so she stood up to leave.

"Well, if you ever wish to talk, you know where to find me." She turned to go into the greenhouse.

Just as as reached for the door, she heard Logan's gruff voice reach her ears.

"Jeannie's getting married."

Ah yes, Jeannie, Logan's nickname for the woman he shamelessly chased since the day he arrived. Ororo thought that most of the time he flirted with the beautiful red-head just to get at Scott, but now with him sitting here looking so dejected, she was not so sure that was the case.

Ororo turned and sat back down next to Logan.

"Yes she is. Jean and Scott informed me of their engagement last evening when they returned from dinner." Then she paused trying to figure out her next words, not wanting to upset him.

"Logan, surely this is was not unexpected. I know you have been here only a short while, but you are aware of how much she loves him. I know how very hurtful it is to be rejected by the one you love, but believe me when I say you will survive."

Logan turned to look at Ororo after she made her statement. He heard the hurt and longing in her voice and wondered not for the first time what lie in the former goddess past.

So Ororo thought he loved Jeannie. He did love her, but not like most probably thought he did. He was physically attracted to her. She was an all American beauty. With her long red hair and emerald green eyes, she reminded him of the popular girl in high school who dated the captain of the football team, sans the snooty attitude. She was friendly to Logan, and times when they were alone, she welcomed his flirting, even flirting back a little. He knew she loved Scott and would never leave him for Logan, but it did feel good to draw the attention of someone like her. Besides, he got the added bonus of pissing the hell out of the old boy scout. He remembered how Scott threatened him to "stay away from his girl', when he first arrived. Well if that wasn't an invitation, Logan didn't know what was.

He knew the day was coming when Scott would get it in gear and propose to her, and he knew she would accept. He knew that other than physical attraction he did not hold a candle to Scooter. He was a respected teacher, leader of the X-Men, and Charles right hand man. He would make the perfect husband for Jeannie and they would have the perfect family.

No, it wasn't just that she was getting married, it was the knowledge that he would never have that. He was rude, arrogant, quick tempered, foul-mouthed…..the list could go on. A good decent woman would not be attracted to that. Because of his mutation, Logan had lived at least 100 years, and would probably live a hundred more….and all those years would be spent alone.

Well, the least he would do is save face and not admit it.

"Well Storm, guess ain't nothing I can do bout it. She wants at live a nice boring life with tight-ass, that's her choice." He said gruffly.

"Oh come now Logan. I admit Scott can be a bit…controlling, but he is not that bad. He has some very endearing qualities.

Logan sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes at that.

"Great, I'm sittin here with another member of tha Cyclops fan club. Are ya secretly in love with him too? If so, ya better get in line with Kitty and Rogue." He said with a little disgust in his voice.

Ororo laughed out at that, startling Logan. He couldn't recall ever hearing her laugh. It was nice.

"Godess no Logan. Scott is the only brother I have ever known. I admit he is quite easy on the eyes, but not my style. Oh by the way, I think Rogue is more in your fan club, not Scott's" She finished with a twinkle in her eye.

Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow at that bit of information, but then barked out a laugh.

"Well at least somebody likes me, even if she is jailbait."

Logan stood up at that point, ready to leave.

"Thanks for talkin with me, but I'll let ya get to yer plants now."

"You are more than welcome to join me. You would be surprised how relaxing the greenhouse can be."

Logan gave her an incredulous look.

"If ya don't want all yer precious plants at die, don't ever let me inside there. My thumb is just as black as my heart."

Ororo did not think Logan had a black heart, and was a little disturbed that he thought so. He was just a loner who was misunderstood.

"Well, what shall you do?" She asked as he turned to walk away.

"Guess I'll go at Harry's, have me a few drinks I guess." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ororo was NOT a drinker, and she rarely left the mansion, but she did not want him to feel alone right now, so she did something very uncharacteristic.

"I would actually enjoy some time away from here. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Logan looked at her trying to figure out who said that. It couldn't be the woman standing in front of her. He had never seen her drink anything harsher than her fancy coffee.

"Uh, ya know Harry's is a bar." Ororo gave him a blank stare. Logan let out a loud sigh.

" Ya do know what a bar is, don't ya? They sell alcohol?"

He wasn't trying to be an ass, he just didn't know if she knew where he was going. He didn't think she understood because she was offering to come along. After all, she was from Africa and a bar could be something totally different there.

Ororo rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I am aware of what a bar is. I admit I do not imbibe intoxicant frequently, however I am not ignorant of its charms." She said with her chin held high.

What the hell did she say?, he thought to himself. Whoever taught her English did one hell of job. He had been speaking it his whole life and could half understand her. A simple "yes" would have been enough.

He was about to tell her no, but then he thought about it. It might be fun seeing Storm outside of the school. Maybe she would let her hair down for once since she would be away from everyone. Talk about fan club. She had the biggest one next to Chuck. The kids adored her. She was fair, but firm, and she always put them first. Chuck treated her like she the Madonna. Scooter…he was so bad, it took Logan about a week to figure out Jeannie was his girl and not Storm. He could not figure out how Jean did not get jealous of the time they spent together. All she said was, that was how they have always been, and she accepted that. He knew for a fact that every other male in the mansion had some kind of crush on the weather goddess. He could understand that though. She was gorgeous, but seemed so untouchable.

Yeah, her tagging along might be fun… after all, you know what they say about the quiet ones.

"Sure, ya can tag along, but I'm takin my bike. Yer gonna need at change ya clothes." He said looking at her flowing skirt and sandals.

"That shall not be a problem. I will meet you in the garage in 15 minutes."

15 minutes later, Logan and Ororo were on there way to Harry's. Logan was surprised that she was OK with going on his hog. She told him that Scott frequently took her out on his bike when they were younger, but the rides all but stopped now that she was older. She just did not have the time for "joyriding" anymore.

Half hour later they walked into Harry's. Logan was a regular, so Harry barely acknowledged him. It wasn't until he saw the woman next to him that he paid any attention. What a woman she was. He had never seen someone so lovely. She was small, but looked fit. Her hair was odd, but exotic at the same time. It hung in a long, white wavy ponytail down her back. She had full lips and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans with a baby doll tee and a leather jacket. Smokin!

The two made their way over to the bar to order.

"Harry, give me the usual and keep em coming." Logan said.

Harry looked over at Ororo, running his eyes up and down her body.

"What about your little friend here? What you drinking sweetheart?" He said with a toothy grin. Ororo shifted a little in her seat, not liking the way he was looking at her.

Logan noticed and had to admit, he didn't like the way Harry was looking at her either.

"If ya know what's good fer ya, ya better close yer mouth and put yer eyes back in their holes. Give the lady what I'm havin." Logan sneered at Harry, showing his canines.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender, knowing not to mess with the man. He went to get their drinks and then moved down the other end of the bar.

Logan drank his whole beer in one gulp, while Ororo sipped at hers, not really enjoying the taste.

"What's tha matter Storm? Don't like ya drink?" He asked with a smirk.

"I will admit that I am not a big fan of beer. And please Logan, call me by my given name for once. I was not born "Storm" " She said, a little more annoyed than she meant to.

"Well scuse tha hell outta me "Ororo", can I order ya something more up to snuff?" He snapped at her.

Ororo felt bad. She was supposed to be there for support, not to make him angry. She placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me my friend. I did not mean to anger you. Let us just sit and enjoy the evening."

He looked at the hand on his shoulder and then back to her. He could tell she felt bad so he let it slide.

"Don't worry bout it Ro. Now, if we want ta enjoy ourselves, we gonna have ta have something a little stronger than beer."

Ororo did not like where this was going.

"Like what?" She asked with apprehension.

Logan gave her a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna introduce ya to my friend Jack."

3 hours later, Logan was half carrying a drunk Ororo out of Harry's. He had done most of the drinking, but he figured out pretty quick that Ororo was a lightweight. After 2 shots and a beer, Ororo was giggling at Logan's half assed jokes, singing along with music that was playing, and even attempted to get Logan on the dance floor. He enjoyed every minute of it. She was a totally different person when she let her guard down. They would definitely be doing this again.

"Logan, why must we leave so early? I was having fun." Ororo pouted as she tightened her arms around Logan's neck.

"Darlin, yer drunk off yer ass. I don't know how I'm gonna get ya home on this bike without ya fallin off and crackin yer skull open."

"Oh Logan, please. I do not wish to go back just yet. We do not have to go back into the bar, we can go do something else."

"Like what Ro. It's after midnight. Nothin much ta do now." He said getting impatient. He wanted to get her back to the mansion before he had half the X-Men after him for daring to corrupt her.

Just then Ororo surprised the crap out of him by leaping up and winding her long legs around his waist. She leaned in and put her mouth to his ear and whispered in a husky voice.

"I can think of something we can do."

_**Present**_

And now she sat on the side of her shower wrapped in towel, holding 4 plastic sticks that gave her a lifetime of good reasons why she would never drink again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Saturday, and Logan was out in the garage working on one of the cars. He smelled her before he heard her footsteps approaching him from behind. He was wondering why she coming to see him. Every since that night at Harry's, they only saw each other when necessary. She wasn't rude or anything, it just seemed like careful avoidance without being too obvious.

He didn't know what the big deal was. So they had sex. Lots of people do, no need to be weird about it. Wasn't like she was a virgin (which actually surprised him), and besides, she was drunk. She could always blame it on the alcohol. He couldn't cause he wasn't drunk, but then he wasn't looking for an excuse. They were both adults and there was nothing wrong with it. He could do worse than sleeping with Ororo…a hell of a lot worse. In fact, he wanted to brag about it a little. Wasn't everyday a man got to sleep with a real live goddess.

On top of that, she was pretty damn good at it, Shocked the hell out of him, that's for sure. She was the best sex he ever remembered having, and that was not an easy feat. He had had a lot of sex with a lot of women. Some of them were quite memorable, but not after having her. If she wasn't so busy avoiding him, he would gladly hit it again.

And not to sound conceited, but he was no slouch. Not after the way she was screaming his name and clawing at the walls. She probably never had it so good.

He continued working, waiting for her to say something, but after 5 minutes of silence, he finally cleaned off his hands and turned to face her.

She looked like hell.

Her hair was mussed, her skin was pale, her lips dry and cracked, and her eyes swollen and bloodshot….her eyes.

Now he knew her eyes were brown, so why were the eyes boring holes in him blue? He approached her cautiously to get a better look.

"Hey Ro, ya alright darlin? Yer lookin a little…" He didn't know what to say about her appearance.

How do you tell a woman she looks like shit without offending them?

"Yes…I mean no." She rubbed her brow and sighed.

" I have not been feeling well as of late." She said looking past him.

Not feeling well was an understatement. Ororo felt like hell.

Logan grunted an answer, still studying her. Her eyes weren't the only thing off with her.

"What's wit yer eyes darlin?"

Ororo looked at him surprise showing on her face at the question.

"Ain't yer eyes usually brown? Now they're blue." He said matter of factly.

This is not what she came here for, she thought.

"Actually, my true eye color is blue. I took to wearing contacts so as to stop people from staring at me. They are…uncomfortable right now, so I did not put them in."

Logan grunted again. Her blue eyes were beautiful. He couldn't understand why she would hide them. Anyway, he was sure that was not the reason why she was there.

Logan stood there and waited for Ororo to speak. She was nervous and scared about something, he could smell it.

Ororo tried several times to open her mouth to speak, but every time she tried, nothing came out. She had practiced this conversation all night, but now it just would not come out. Any way she said it, it was going to get ugly. Being the brave woman she was, she just blurted it out.

"I am pregnant." She said it so softly, he almost missed it.

Logan stood with his mouth slightly open, wondering when his hearing had malfunctioned.

What did she say?

"Ye want ta repeat that…louder this time."

" I said I am pregnant." She said louder with more confidence.

"Yer sayin it's mine?" He said as he moved away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why the hell do you think I am here telling you." She said, raising her voice and glaring at him.

"Can ya blame me? I mean ya did let me…."

BAM!

Logan didn't even see it coming. Ororo had punched him square in the face. He stood there rubbing his jaw, while she nursed her hand. Her hair was starting to fly around her as the wind picked up around them. The color had faded from her eyes and were now milky white. She spoke to him in a low, dangerous tone.

"How dare you? What kind of woman do you think I am? I am not to be compared to one of YOUR WHORES! One time, just ONCE I behave out of character and you dare to question my morality? Who are YOU to pass judgment on me?"

Logan looked at her with wide eyes.

She was angry.

And pretty fucking scary.

This was bad. There was only one way he could think of to make things better.

"Get rid of it." He said with a stony face.

Shit. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

The wind stopped abruptly and Ororo's eyes returned to their sky blue, but were now wet with tears. She gave him a sad smile.

" I was hoping for once you would prove me wrong Logan. You see, I expected nothing less than what you just said. Do not worry Logan, I want nothing and expect nothing from you. I just felt you should know, that is all." Ororo held her head up high as she turned to leave.

"Storm, wait…" He called out to her.

She whirled on him at the sound of her codename. Her eyes were crackling with electricity.

"For what WOLVERINE!" She stalked closer to him as he stepped away from her.

"Do you wish to tell me how I would not be in this position if I had kept my legs closed? Or maybe you were going to offer to pay for the abortion?" She was pacing now and he was actually starting to get worried. He was about to speak when she stopped abruptly and clapped her hands together, loudly.

"By the Goddess, I have got it now. Just to show you are not a complete ASSHOLE, you would be so noble as to accompany me to the clinic. Is that what you wish me to wait for? Let me tell you something, "DARLIN", I shall not wait! Time is not a luxury I have right now. I have many decisions to make and I need to make them carefully, for not only will they affect me, but also MY child!" Ororo turned away from Logan and took some deep breaths to calm herself.

Before she left, she turned to face him one more time.

"You have made your decision. Now it is time to make mine."

With that she fled the garage for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter **3

A week had passed since Ororo had informed Logan of her pregnancy.

The first few days, she avoided him along with everyone else. She made the excuse that she was busy or tired, which was not exactly a lie. Her mind was busy trying to answer the what, whens and whys of her current situation. She was also very tired. It probably did not help that she was barely eating. Her stomach churned constantly, so she was able to hold down very little.

Ororo decided after a few days to try to make her peace with the situation and move on. Amazingly enough, it was one of the few memories she still had of her mother; The last bit of wisdom instilled before her death that helped make her choice.

"_Nyonda (beloved), you will have your own decisions to make in life. Just be able to accept the consequences."_

And she would.

There was no need to keep trying to avoid Logan. They lived in the same house and he did not seem to be leaving anytime soon. She would have to learn to not only live with him, but be able to have an amicable relationship with him. She was hurt by what he had said, but she would work to forgive him. What happened between them was a result of both of their negligence. He obviously did not want children, or at least not with her, and she could not fault him for being honest. It was her choice to keep the child, so she could not be bitter about being a single mother.

Ororo had dealt with a lot of tragedy in her 22 years. The worse was witnessing the death of her parents. If she could survive that, she would survive this also.

Ororo knew that her family/team would soon discover her pregnancy, but she had no plans to tell them who the father was. It would tear the team apart. She hated to admit it, but they needed Logan as an X-Men.

She placed her hand on her still flat belly.

This was her secret, her lie to keep.

Over the next few days, she began interacting more with the students and staff. When she finally did see Logan, she greeted him warmly and tried not to laugh at the shocked look he gave her as she kept walking. She spoke to him during meetings and answered questions directed at her. She did everything possible to nurture a peaceful environment between them.

They never once spoke of the child.

For his part, Logan was perplexed at the change in behavior. He expected her to have run off and told Chuck and Scooter what happened, and for them to try to wipe him off the face of the earth for soiling their precious Ororo.

She had not told a soul.

Ororo was acting like nothing had happened between them. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she had found out it was a false alarm, but he knew she was pregnant.

He could smell it.

He could also smell the remnants of vomit on her throughout the day and she still looked a unwell. Others had commented on her appearance but she always brushed off their concern with a half assed excuse.

He wanted to ask her what her plans were, but he didn't feel like he had the right.

He had told her to get rid of it.

He didn't mean it, well not 100% at least; However, it was one of those things that once he put it out there, he didn't think he could take it back. Besides, he was probably doing her and the kid a favor. What kind of father would he be anyway? He had nothing to offer either of them. He was god knows how old, but could only remember the last 10 years.

He wasn't pleasant.

He liked to be alone a lot.

He didn't DO feelings.

He was rude.

Maybe a little crazy.

And a whole shit load of other things.

But of all those things, he thought, the worst characteristic was also the newest and most unexpected.

A deadbeat dad.

He felt guilty for how things had turned out, but he tried to convince himself it was better this way. Ororo was a good woman and she would no doubt be a wonderful mother. The best thing he could do for his child was give him a chance at a normal life. Besides, he had no plans to leave anytime soon, so he could keep an eye on them without making it obvious.

He guess that meant he wasn't a TOTAL bastard.

So…

If Ororo wanted to carry on like normal, then so would he.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a clear Saturday morning, and a few of the senior X-Men were having breakfast. The Professor, Hank McCoy and Scott were seated at the table discussing recent events. Jean was standing by the toaster waiting for her bagel. Logan was sitting in a seat at the counter, flirting with her as usual.

Jean had to hand it to Logan, he had a pair of brass ones.

Here she was engaged, and he continued to flirt with her right in front of her bethroved.

She guiltily enjoyed his attention, who wouldn't. Logan was ruggedly handsome and had one hell of a body.

She was engaged, not dead.

However, that is all it would ever be. Logan was a friend and a loyal teammate, nothing more. Their was not a man alive in Jean's opinion who could take the place of Scott in her heart. They had been together since she was 15 and he was 16. Now, 10 years later she would finally be Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers.

Scott glanced over and saw Jean watching him. He was a lucky man and he knew it. He had loved her for so long, he could not remember a time when he didn't. Now that she was done with medical school, they could finally get married and start their family.

He saw that Logan was flirting with her again, but he was schooling himself not to react. Jean told him that a lot of time she thought he did it just to get under his skin. Logan was the biggest fool on earth if he thought he ever had a chance with Jean. Not that he was never threatened by it. He had caught her blushing and flirting back with him at times, and had called her out for it. But every time she would take him in her arms, and all his anger would melt away.

He would have to be dead for someone to get her away from him.

The only other person he felt that strong about was Ororo….

Where was she anyway?

She was always an early riser, usually up by 6 am even on weekends. It was 8:30 now and she had not come down.

As if reading his mind, the woman in question came walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning everyone." She said in a soft voice. Good Mornings rang out from everyone in the kitchen.

Everyone except Logan.

"Ororo my dear, are you feeling alright?" Asked Charles with concern in his voice. He had not been ignorant of the changes in Ororo's appearance and mannerisms.

Ororo looked lovingly at the man she had come to see as a father. He was the last person she wanted to worry about her.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" He looked at her closely about to respond when Hank spoke up.

"Ororo, you are usually the first one to breakfast. Lately, you have been the last one to arrive…that is If you arrive at all." He stated as he looked at her over the brim of his glasses. Then he continued.

"You are not ill, are you?

"No, no I am not. I have…just been a little tired. I have been up late grading papers and working on lesson plans." She said as she turned toward the cupboard to get a mug.

Charles wheeled over to her just then and took her small hand in his.

"You should not work so hard, sweetheart. I would not want you to… tire yourself out." He said cryptically as he once again looked her over.

He could tell that she took care in dressing this morning, but he had raised her from a child and knew her best. He could see the dark circles under her eyes that she tried to hide with makeup. He also noted that her clothes were looser than usual.

What was she hiding?

"Maybe after breakfast, you should stop down in the lab so you can get a check-up."

"No!" She said a little louder and with a little more heat than she meant to. Charles, , Jean and Hank were a little shocked at her outburst. She rarely raised her voice.

Ororo saw everyone was on alert. She had to diffuse the situation quickly. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I mean, no, that will not be necessary. I am fine, really." She tried to assure everyone with a sweet smile.

"I will let it go… for now Ororo." Charles tone left no room for argument.

"I understand." She then leaned down to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He in turn took her face in his hands.

"I will see you later in my office for tea?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, Father." She only called him that in intimate settings. When the children or visitors were around, she always showed him respect by using his title.

"Alright child." Then he released her to make his way out of the kitchen.

Scott rose from the table to refill his coffee and then turned to fill Ororo's cup. She promptly put her hand up to stop him.

"I do not wish to have coffee today Scott. I think I will just have a cup of tea this morning."

Tea? Scott shot a look at Jean and then spoke to her telepathically.

_~ Ororo never goes without her coffee…ever. You think something is wrong with her?~_

_~I don't know Scott. Honestly, she does not look well. Let me try something.~_

Jean stood up and made her way over to the refrigerator.

"How about some breakfast Ro? I can make you some bacon and eggs."

Ororo closed her eyes at just the mention of eggs. She had to swallow the saliva that was gathering in her mouth.

"Do not go through the trouble dear Jean. I think I shall just have my tea."

That caught the attention of Jean, Scott and Hank.

Ororo always made sure she had three meals a day. She wasn't the type of girl who ordered a salad on the first date. She would get a full meal and desert!

Before Charles found her, Ororo lived on the streets of Cairo and could go days without a meal or fresh water. When she came to America, she did not take it for granted the abundance of fresh food available. She wasn't a _pig_, but she made sure her appetite was satisfied. For her to turn down coffee AND a meal…

"It's not like you to turn down a meal, Ro. What gives?" Scott asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Ororo shrugged his hand away. Her patience was running out.

"What Scott? You think I am so much of a glutton that I cannot go without eating a meal unless something is wrong? Did it ever occur to you that I just may not be hungry?"

Jean was observing the scene as she sat at the table next to Hank. Ororo sure was uptight about something. They were as close as sisters, and she could not imagine something being wrong with her without Jean knowing. They shared everything.

Well, not everything.

Ororo never did tell her about the ride she took with Logan last month. In fact, the only reason she knew about it was because she was sitting by her bedroom window waiting for Scott to get out of the shower. Ororo stayed in her room most of the next day, and she never brought it up. Jean certainly didn't tell Scott about it. If she had, she was sure Logan would be missing some very vital parts to his anatomy.

She watched the silent stare down between the "siblings", and could see the fatigue on Ororo's face.

_~Scott, she is tired. Back off for right now. Try to talk to her again once she has had time to regroup.~_

_~Jean, if she's sick, she needs to tell me so we can help. She needs…~_

_~What she NEEDS is some space right now. Look at her. She doesn't need Cyclops, Leader of the X-Men to bully her. She needs Scott, her understanding brother to be there for her. I know this is hard for you, but please, just give her a little time_…~

Scott looked over at Jean and she nodded her head. He looked back at Ororo, who was intently stirring her tea now.

"Come on Peanut, don't be mad at me." Ororo turned to him and gave him a genuine smile. He knew calling her by her childhood nickname would lighten her mood. Scott reached out and took her into his arms. Ororo welcomed the comfort his embrace always offered. It took all of her strength not to cry out all her hurt, fear, confusion, frustration and shame into his chest.

He was one of the few people in her life who had never abandoned her. He was her constant.

And she was lying to him.

What would he think of her when he found out what she had done?

Scott dropped a kiss on the top of her head before letting her go.

"You know you can tell me whatever, whenever, right? You're my number one girl." He said with a smile.

Just then Jean cleared her throat loudly, and Hank gave a light chuckle.

"Tied with Jean of course." He corrected, with a sly smile on his handsome face.

Ororo playfully swiped at his chest.

"Of course _"Shades". _Now if you will excuse me, I think I shall have my tea in the greenhouse." With that she stood up on tip toe to give Scott a peck on his cheek.

Before she left, she felt a strong furry blue hand on her shoulder.

Goddess not him too.

"Child, you know my door is always open if you need anything." Hank gave her a shy smile.

Ororo reached up and gave him a quick hug.

"Of course Hank. I will see you later."

Ororo gave one quick look in Logan's direction, but he seemed to be focused on his plate. She did not know whether to be grateful or disappointed that he seemed uninterested. Without giving more though to it, she walked out the door.

Unbeknownst to her, Logan was paying careful attention to what had been going on.

The others began to discuss amongst themselves what might be wrong with their Windrider, but he wasn't really listening.

He was actually…dare he say, concerned about her.

When he smelled her coming, he straightened away from Jean and stopped talking to her altogether. He felt like he had gotten caught doing something wrong. Not that Jean noticed, she was too busy having eye sex with Scooter. He smelled the hint of sadness that reached his nose, but quickly disappeared, when she saw him so close to Jean.

He noticed she lost some weight, especially with the jeans she had on today. Her clothes usually hugged all her curves, but today her shirt was loose and her pants were sagging just a bit. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have Hank or Jean give her a once over. She wasn't going to be able to hide it forever anyway.

He didn't know anything about being pregnant, but common sense told him she should probably see a doctor. What if she waited to long and something happened to her…or worse the baby….

Maybe he should talk to her, try to get her to…

He balled his fist and shook his head at the thought. What in the world made him think he had the right to say anything?

He told her to get rid of it. That released him of all rights to voice his opinion…right?

He took in a deep breath to calm himself. Ororo wasn't a stupid woman. She wouldn't take unnecessary risk with the baby just to save face. Best to let her family do the worrying and stay out of it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Scott's eureka moment.

"I got it. I know what's wrong with Ro." He said as he slammed his hand down on the counter.

Hank folded the paper he was reading, and Jean turned around in her seat, each giving him their full attention.

"She has an eating disorder!"

Hank and Jean shared a look, and then looked at Scott with open mouths.

It was Jean who spoke first.

"You stood there all this time, and that is what you came up with? An eating disorder?"

"Jean, think about it. Not eating with us, unexplained weight-loss, and twice when I saw her coming out of the bathroom her eyes were glossy. I'm telling you guys, I think Ro is bulimic."

Jean held up a hand to stop him.

"Scott, I know you're concerned about Ororo, but jumping to conclusions is not going to help. Now, usually eating disorders develop in young girls and teens. I mean, it can happen to adults, but this is Ororo we're talking about. She has never shown any signs of having self-esteem issues. I mean, one of the reasons why she has the whole attic to herself is because she still likes to walk around naked. And let's be honest, naked or not, she's HOT! She has the most talked about body in the mansion. Hell, I'm straight and I'VE stared at her a few times. I mean, if I ever wanted to…"

"JEAN! I think we get your point." Hank said loudly to interrupt Jean's rant, causing Jean's cheeks to turn pink.

"Well, if you get my point then you know I am right. Scott, have you ever looked at Ororo as the woman she is and not the little girl you wish she still was? I mean, if you haven't, your either blind or…"

"Gay. No offense Hank." Came the gruff voice from over in the corner, as he gave a nod in Hanks direction.

"Logan, I assure you I am not gay, not that there would be anything wrong with if I were." Hank said as he puffed out his chest and rolled his eyes.

Scott turned and pointed a finger at Logan.

"Do you mind? Some of us here are discussing something important. I mean, I know this is probably a foreign concept to you, but some of us care about someone other than ourselves. Now keep your smart ass commentary to yourself."

Logan got up so quickly the stool he was sitting on fell to the floor. He got right up into Scott's face.

"Make me One-Eye." Logan said in a low growl.

Hank got up and placed himself between the two.

"Now, now. There is no need to brawl. Scott, Logan is entitled to his opinion, regardless of how misguided it may be." Logan snarled at that, but Hank continued.

"And Logan, Scott is correct." He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder before walking over to the bay window to look out towards the greenhouse.

"You are still fairly new here, my feral friend. We have watched Ororo grow from a scared 8 year old girl, to the delightful young woman she is today. Something is most certainly amiss with her. I just hope we are not too late to help her."

Logan followed his gaze out the window.

He hoped they weren't to late either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Most of the mansion residents were asleep as Jean made her final rounds for the evening. It was a routine usually shared with Ororo.

Ororo did not show for dinner, and Jean began to wonder if Scott may have been right. If so, Ororo might be more willing to open up to a woman than a man. It was those thoughts that had her ascending the stairs to the attic.

Ororo's door was not closed all the way. Jean pushed it open a little, but stopped when she heard Ororo's voice.

"It is a lovely night for a flight little one."

Who is she talking to?, Jean wondered. Had she missed one of the children during bed check?

Jean peaked in the room to see who was with her. What she saw stunned her.

Ororo was standing by her balcony doors caressing her abdomen, while looking into the night sky.

"Unfortunately, mommy is a little too tired I am afraid. I believe you may have something to do with that." She laughed lightly.

"I look forward to the time when we will fly on the winds together. You shall love it. It is the only time I actually feel free." She ended wistfully.

Suddenly she heard a gasp come from behind her. She turned to see a wide-eyed, open mouth Jean Grey standing in her doorway.

"Jean, what are you doing up here?" She asked with a hint of anger and curiosity.

"I…I just…I was doing our rounds and…well…I." Jean was totally flustered. She was trying to piece together what she had seen and heard. Surely Ororo wasn't…

"Jean, is there something wrong?" Ororo asked, interrupting Jean's thoughts.

Jean's eyes settled on Ororo's stomach.

Could it really be true?

Her eyes met Ororo's, who was waiting for her to speak.

Jean came fully into the room and closed the door swiftly behind her. She slowly made her way over to her friend.

"Ro, are you…are you _pregnant?_"

Ororo turned away from Jean and made her way back to the balcony.

"It is impolite to eavesdrop." Ororo stated matter of factly. Jean nodded her head, but remained silent, waititng for an answer.

Ororo let out a loud sigh. Time to face the music.

"Yes Jean it is true. I am with child."

Jean rushed up to stand beside her. She placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

As bad as it may have been, Jean couldn't help wishing Scott's bulimia theory had been correct.

A baby? What the hell? She didn't want to upset Ororo, but the questions just needed to be asked.

"Ro, how…when did…? I mean, why didn't you tell anyone? Why…why didn't you tell me?" Jean said sounding a little hurt.

"I am pregnant Jean. What more is there to tell?" She said with tears in her voice.

"Who's the father Ororo?"

Ororo's body immediately stiffened up at the question. Jean rubbed Ororo's back until she finally felt her relax.

Ororo turned to Jean and offered up a sad smile.

"Who the father is matters not. He was a one-night stand. A lapse of judgment on my part I am afraid."

A one-night stand?

Something wasn't right. Ororo was not the type to have a one-night stand with a stranger.

Then again, she never said it was a stranger, she thought. From Ororo's body language, she obviously didn't want to talk about HIM, so she would leave it alone.

For now.

"Ro, you need to tell Scott and the Professor. The Professor will…" Ororo moved away from her just then.

"Scott will be appalled at my behavior and the Professor ashamed and disappointed. Besides, they shall find out soon enough."

"Ro, they love you. I know they…" Ororo cut her off just then with anger in her voice.

"No Jean you don't know! Do not profess to know how they will think or feel about this." Ororo hugged her arms around herself for comfort as she turned back to the balcony. She needed to reign in her anger. Jean did not deserve it. She was only trying to help.

No, Jean could not speak for Scott or the Professor, but she could speak for herself. Ororo turned back to Jean. She drew in a deep breath and let it out before speaking again.

"And what about you, dear Jean. Are you going to tell me that you are not disappointed with my behavior?" Ororo looked at her with hard blue eyes.

"I'll admit curiosity as to how this came about. I have so many questions. Where and when did this happen? Have you told the father? Is he going to be involved?" Jean stopped when Ororo's gaze fell to her feet. She decided to change her focus. Obviously the questions were making her uncomfortable.

"I'm also worried about you. You're so young and now to have this responsibility? Medically, I am concerned for you. You need to be examined to make sure you are both OK. There is so much we need to do…"

Ororo shook her head as she turned away from her friend. Her voice was soft and sad.

"There is no "we" Jean. It is just me and my child."

Jean walked over to Ororo and turned her to face her. Blue eyes met green eyes, both wet with tears.

One set pleading not to be judged.

The other offered release from condemnation.

Jean reached out and took Ororo into her arms, just as she did when little Ororo would get a booboo and "Sissy" (Ororo's nickname for Jean) would kiss it better.

But this was different.

There was no band-aid big enough to cover this.

Neosporin could not heal it.

No kisses would dry her tears.

But she would NOT be alone.

"Never." Jean whispered in her ear with conviction. "I'll always be here for you…and your baby. I'll make it OKsweetie, somehow."

Ororo finally let the dam break, and her tears flowed freely. Jean murmured comforting words in her ear, as her own tears wet her face.

The skies above opened, and rain poured down upon the earth, reflecting the anguish of their mistress.

And from the shadows, Logan witnessed the whole scene unfold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A month had passed since the incident in Ororo's room.

Jean was true to her word, being supportive of Ororo in any way she could. Although Jean was a doctor, she did not have any experience dealing in obstetrics. She tried to get Ororo to at least tell Hank, but she refused. He had never been overt in his actions, but Ororo knew he had feelings for her. He would be worried and insist she tell Charles. So Jean did the best she could, researching natural ways to deal with morning sickness, and finding foods and drinks that would be Baby Monroe friendly. Her efforts were not in vain. Ororo was beginning to eat more and the morning sickness was almost non-existent.

At one time she suspected that Jean had betrayed her trust by telling Scott. His behavior had become even more peculiar than Ororo's. He constantly told her how beautiful she was inside and out.

How much everyone loved her and would be there to support her through her struggles.

Admitting the truth was the hardest part.

Accepting help was not a sign of weakness.

How she did not need to hide anything from her family, they loved her just the way she was.

If she missed a meal during the day, she would find offerings of her favorite foods on her desk in her classroom, her office, or in her room.

And how could she forget that "twilight zone" moment when he went on for a solid hour about what to do if someone puts a hole in your "self-esteem bubble", complete with slide-show and color print outs.

What the hell?

When she confronted Jean about this, she was surprised when Jean broke out in hysterical laughter. When she finally calmed down, she explained how Scott was convinced that Ororo was a bulimic, and this was his planned intervention to save her. Then it was Ororo's turn to laugh.

Scott was well known for his conspiracy theories, but she had to hand it to him. This one took quite a bit of thought.

Jean promised to cancel their subscription to Discovery Health, A&E and stop him from watching "The Doctors". Scott was convinced he could be the next Dr. Travis!

For 13 weeks, Ororo managed to keep her secret, but she knew she was dealing with borrowed time. Already a small pouch was beginning to form. It was not noticeable to anyone who did not know, but Ororo could feel the difference in her clothes. She knew within a few weeks time, her pregnancy would be revealed.

Logan continued to act as if she was not pregnant at all. He pretty much treated her the way he did before they had sex, but there were times when a look lasted a second too long, or he seemed to be dragging out a conversation that was obviously over.

He never asked.

She never offered.

Ororo's was conflicted about his behavior.

On one hand, she was grateful that he was acting so normal and was not making things weird and uncomfortable. That's what she wanted right?

On the other hand, she felt like he was a selfish, unfeeling bastard. She tried to blame it on hormones every time she had the urge to strike him with lightening. But who was she kidding.

She knew the truth.

It was one thing to lie to others, another to lie to oneself.

She wanted to shoot a lightning bolt so far up his ass he would look like a jack-o-lantern on steroids. Hormones had nothing to do with it.

It would make her feel better, simple as that. Just the thought was enough to make her smile.

All these thoughts and more were running through Ororo's mind as she sat to the side in the Grand Room. It was the last Friday before winter break, and the students were having a winter dance before the majority of the mansions residents went to spend the holiday with their families.

She was taking a little rest after having spent about an hour on the dance floor. She had shared three dances with Scott, two with Hank, followed by two more with the Professor. Ever since she was a child, any time their was a social of any kind, Charles would ask Ororo for a dance. She would then sit on his lap and he would spin her around on the dance floor.

She often wanted to tell him that she felt she was too old to be sitting on his lap, fearing it might be seen as inappropriate, but she did not want to hurt his feelings. Besides, deep down she still enjoyed it too, especially now. It made her feel safe and loved.

Although her dance card had been full, there was something she did not fail to notice.

Logan watched her the entire time.

With each dance partner, she could feel his eyes boring holes in her back. When their eyes did meet, he never looked away, never blinked.

What was his deal?

Maybe it was the dress she was wearing. Could he see her growing belly?

Even though it was winter, Ororo's dress was summer like. Since she did not feel cold or heat, she could wear whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

She had on a white halter style dress. There was no back to it, and it had a flowing skirt that stopped at the knee. There was a plunging front that accentuated her full bosom without being too revealing.

She had looked at herself in the mirror from all sides, and even conferred with Jean. She assured her no one would know. So why was he staring at her?

She decided not to dwell on it, for it would just ruin her evening.

She looked out on the floor to see Scott dipping and twirling Jean amongst the group of teens.

Hank was talking to Charles by the DJ table, and Remy was nearby having a heated debate with Bobby. Probably something to do with Rogue again.

"Look Cajun, all we were doing is dancing, what's your deal? Bobby said in a raised voice. He was clearly annoyed with the handsome mutant know as Remy LeBeau.

"Remy problem is not just yo dancing mon ami. It's how close ya is to chere. Remy tink is not propriate to have ya hands on de femme derriere non?" Remy said with a suggestive smile on his face.

It was no secret at Xavier's that Remy was enamored of Rogue and was constantly trying to come between her and Bobby. Ororo thought that the feelings were mutual, but felt Rogue was a little intimidated by the older, more experienced Remy.

Remy was a walking talking billboard for sex. He was suave, charming, devastatingly handsome and a notorious flirt. At 23, he had certainly had his share of women. He had even tried to get Ororo into his bed on more than one occasion. When Scott found out, he quickly found the Cajun and informed him if he wanted to continue doing simple things, like waking up in the morning, he had better leave Ororo alone.

Besides, she was too smart to fall for someone like Remy.

At least she was once upon a time.

Rogue was barely 18, confused and impressionable. Ororo knew she liked him, but was unsure if she could take him seriously. Bobby's raised voice grabbed her attention.

"Jealous much Remy? Just cause you can't dance, doesn't mean you need to hate on us."

Remy gave Bobby an incredulous look.

"Mon Dieu homme, wat ya be talkin? Remy dance circles round ya."

Bobby snorted at that. "Right Bayou Boy. Stompin in the swamp doesn't count as dancing." Bobby laughed as he grabbed Rogue's hand and turned away.

Remy's eyes were even redder due to Bobby's insult. Always a man of action, Remy did exactly that…he acted.

Remy turned away from Bobby and Rogue, who stood by silently watching the pissing contest. He stomped over to the nearest corner and swiftly pulled Ororo to her feet and dragged her onto the dance floor. Before she could say anything, Remy got the attention of the DJ.

"Homme, give Remy and Stormy some Enrique Iglesias."

Oror tried to pull away from him. "Remy, what are you doing? I am not going to dance with you and embarrass myself." She said sternly.

Remy gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Stormy, ya breakin Remy heart chere. Ya gonna let da Icepop insult Remy en front of de petite belle? Sides Stormy, ya know how ta shake ya money maker good as anybody here."

Before Ororo could give her consent, the floor was cleared and the first strings of "Tonight I'm Lovin You" came through the speakers.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

The dance between the two started out slow and tame. Ororo loved to dance, but was modest in her abilities and did not like to be on display. She could feel Remy's body gliding against hers, encouraging her hips to move to the music.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Give in my reputationPlease excuse I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

By the time the chorus rang out, Remy and Ororo had taken command of the floor. Her blood was pumping along with the base. Everyone was amazed at the level of skill they displayed. Their routine was filled with complicated twist, turns, lifts and dips, along with sensual bits of dirt dancing. Remy lifted Ororo's left leg along his hip and dipped her back til her hair touched the floor. He slid his face along her front as his hand slid up her leg to land on her thigh.

Once he had her upright again, he grabbed her hips to hold her to his front. She looped her right arm around his neck. Remy nuzzled his face into her neck as his finger traced the length of her arm, settling around her waist again. One more spin, lift and dip and the routine was over.

The room exploded with applause.

Bobby was embarrassed and angry because he got his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Rogue was buzzing with sexual energy due to watching Remy gyrate his hips for the last 7 minutes.

Jean was relieved Remy didn't drop Ororo.

Scott was upset because Remy had done everything but screw her on the dance floor.

Hank was envious of Remy because he did things to Ororo that Hank only fantasized about.

And Logan was PISSED.

He watched their performance from his dark corner and was seething with anger.

Who the fuck did this asshole think he was putting his hands all over her like that.

And what the hell was wrong with her? She was pregnant with HIS baby, and she's out there shakin her ass and rubbing herself all over that piece of shit like a bitch in heat.

He knew he had not right to be angry.

He told her to get rid of the baby.

He never showed an ounce of concern.

He didn't try to talk to her about it.

He never apologized.

All of the facts were staring him in the face, but the truth was he didn't give a damn.

He was furious!

It took more control than he thought he had not to go out on that floor, snatch her out of his arms and rip that little fucker's heart out. How dare he touch her like that. He had her first. And how could she allow him to do that?

As Ororo was getting praise for her performance, her shining blue eyes locked with a set of cold, hard grey ones.

Swiftly, Logan retreated into the shadows without a word.

Ororo's smile fell from her face, as a chill went down her spine.

This would not be the last she saw of him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ororo finally made her way up to her room a little after midnight.

Jean was quick to drag her away from the crowd of admirers to ask her if she was alright. Ororo admitted that she was suddenly very tired and tad bit dizzy, but she would be fine. Jean made sure she sat during the duration of the evening, and refused to let her help clean up when it was over.

Now she stood by her vanity removing her jewelry and brushing out her long hair. She then reached around her neck to unclasped her dressed when she stopped. Suddenly, all sleepiness was forgotten, and her senses were on full alert. She slowed her breathing and stood stark still for about a minute.

Then she heard it.

She slowly let her arms fall down to her sides and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She took in a deep fortifying breath.

"I never knew you were a voyeur. How very common of you." She said in a condescending voice.

A low dangerous growl made its way to her ears. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply taking in his smell.

Scotch and cigars.

She felt warm breath on the back of her neck and felt his hard, lean body up against her back. His heart was beating rapidly and his body was tense.

"There's a lot ya don't know bout me, darlin, and I guess I can say tha same fer ya."

She turned to glare at him then. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He stepped closer to her then. He blatantly ran his eyes over every inch of her before finally making eye contact.

"That was quite a show ya put on with Gumbo. Tell me something Ro, ya "dance" like that with just anyone?" He said in a suggestive tone with one raised brow.

Ororo caught his insinuation. Who the hell did he think he was? Her mouth was set in a tight frown and her breathing sped up. She could feel her mutation slipping. Suddenly, she flashed him a wicked smile.

"I must. After all, I did "dance" with you. Anyway, it is none of your concern what I do, nor with whom." Her tone was hard and her eyes were cold.

He could feel the beast awakening within. Logan knew he had no right to be there, but the Wolverine would not tolerate her disrespect.

"You fuckin him?" He sneered at her.

He could smell it before he saw it. The scent of totally pissed off female. Oddly the scent was arousing to him and the Wolverine was responding. The grey in his eyes was now replaced by a topaz hue.

Ororo witnessed the change that had taken place. Two could play that game.

Ororo's eyes glazed over to their trademark milky white. The smell of ozone permeated the air. When she spoke, her voice was so commanding he felt it vibrate through his body.

"FUCK YOU WOLVERINE!"

He gave her a menacing smile before growling his response.

"I thought you'd never offer STORM!"

And before she knew it she was pushed on top of her vanity, everything previously on it was knocked to the floor. Wolverine held both of her small wrist in his hand while pushing up her dress.

Storm struggled to get free, but he was too strong. She was panicked that he would hurt her or the baby, but she could also feel the stirrings of arousal as his fingers found there way into her lace panties. She was angry because she was getting turned on by his rough treatment. She needed to stop this before it got too far.

"Wolverine, GET OFF OF ME! YOU STUPID BASTARD. GET OUT! GET OUT!" He stopped her screaming by ramming his tongue down her throat. She choked at the unexpected invasion, unable to move away from his rough kiss.

He could smell her arousal, her anger…and also her fear. He could deal with the first two, but not the last. Regardless of who was in control, he would never hurt her. He softened his kiss and let her wrist go. His fingers had found their way into her moist opening as they continued to coax her into submission.

Wolverine pulled out of the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were still white, filled with unshed tears. He thought for a second her had actually hurt her, but he didn't smell any pain.

Anger

Hurt

Confusion

Lust

But no pain…at least not physical.

"Is that what ya want darlin? Fer me at stop?" He palmed one breast in his hand, while the other continued it's southern attack. Her breath was ragged at this point and she was getting close. He slowed down his ministrations, waiting for her answer.

Ororo did not know what she wanted. She did not want to want him, but oh goddess did she. How pathetic did that make her.

This man had impregnated her.

Abandoned her and her child.

Insulted her.

Assaulted her.

…and now she was going to let him fuck her.

She was just as crazy as he was.

"Do not stop." She said, her voice laced with desire.

Wolverine released one steely claw and carefully cut away her lace panties. Storm frantically undid his pants and pushed them far enough down his hips to release his throbbing member. She caressed his heated flesh in the palm of her hand. He released a guttural moan as he scooted her to the edge of the vanity.

He took in a deep breath and looked her in the eye. She lifted her long caramel legs and wrapped them around his waist and closed her eyes in anticipation. He released the breath he was holding as he pushed into her body.

Storm's head fell back against her mirror and Wolverine buried his face in her neck. He removed his hands from her hips, and undid the clasp holding her dress up. It fell around her waist and he promptly took a chocolate nipple in his mouth.

Storm had to bite on her lower lip to keep her moans in. Too much noise would certainly draw attention to her room. The pressure was building in her belly and she knew it would take only a few more strokes before she fell over the edge. He felt so good inside of her, filling her like never before. She knew this was a mistake, but right now she just did not give a damn.

The Wolverine could quickly feel himself losing control. He was not a religious man, but if there was a heaven, he was in it right now. Never had a woman made him feel so much, so strongly, it was intimidating. Logan knew this wrong, it would only make things more complicated…

Wolverine didn't care. Only death could stop him now.

Suddenly, his goddess' inner muscles clamped down on him, just as her teeth dug into his skin as she came. He followed right behind her, face buried in her neck to muffle his roar.

A few moments later, Ororo and Logan made their return.

Ororo's head rested against the mirror while Logan's head lay at her breast. Their breathing had just returned to normal when there came an urgent knock at the door.

"Ro?…Ro, are you alright?" Came Scott's worried voice. Ororo tensed at the sound, fearing that they would be caught.

Logan thought it would be quite amusing if Scott blasted off the door to find him with his pants down around his ankles still buried between Ororo's legs. He almost responded to Scott, but he smelt and saw the panic in her eyes and decided against it.

Ororo cleared her throat. "I am fine Scott, just getting ready for bed."

Scott frowned. Her voice sounded strange. "Are you sure? There was quite a bit of lightening just a few minutes ago and some thunder. You sure?"

"Yes." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't believe you Ro. Open the door." Scott demanded.

"I am not decent Scott. As I said, I am getting ready to retire. Everything is fine. I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight." She said with finality.

"Ro, open this door!" Scott yelled through the door. He received no answer.

"Ororo, I swear if you do not open this door I'll…"

"You'll what Scott?" Came an angry voice behind him. It was Jean.

"I'll blast it down, that's what. She won't open the door and I know something is going on."

Ororo's voice came through the door. "Jean, I am simply getting ready for bed and do not wished to be disturbed.. I would appreciate being left alone. Goodnight!" Her voice rising in anger.

Scott stood with his hand on his visor ready to blast the door off the hinges. He didn't care if she was naked.

Jean stilled his hand and gave him a scolding look. "You will do no such thing Scott Summers. She is tired and wants to go to bed. Leave her alone."

"Do you know something I don't?" He accused.

Jean deflected. "Yes I do. I know that Ororo is an ADULT, not a child, and has a right to privacy. I also know that YOU are not entitled to know every little thing that goes on around here. Now just let her be!"

Scott looked at Jean, then back to the door. He shook his head and stomped away. Jean watched him leave and then stepped up to Ororo's door. Looking again to make sure Scott was really gone, she called to Ororo.

"Sweetie, he's gone. Are you sure you're OK? Do you need anything?" Her voice laced with concern.

"I am fine Jean. I would just like to be left alone." She said while enjoying the soft kisses Logan was planting on her chest.

"Alright goodnight." Jean whispered and walked away.

When he knew they were gone, he stepped back from Ororo to redress. Ororo slid from the vanity and stood on wobbly legs. She held onto the sides to steady herself. Once she had her bearings, she moved to go around Logan. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He reached up to tangle his hand in her hair and pulled her face close to his so he could look right into her eyes.

"I better not EVER catch that Cajun in this room with ya, better not smell him on ya either." He snarled at her.

She laughed menacingly. "I do not see the problem Logan. Just because you do not want me, does not mean other men do not."

" I ain't fuckin around Ro. If he touches ya like that again, I'll cut his nuts off."

She snatched away from his grip. "Is that a threat, Logan?"

He glared at her, the turned toward the balcony to leave. Before he went over the side he looked back at her, his eyes turned amber again.

"Naw darlin…that's a guarantee." With that he jumped over the side of her balcony and faded into the dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Early the next morning, Jean was down in the med lab with Hank updating charts and organizing equipment. She was still tired after the events of last night and early morning.

Scott was furious by the time she returned to their room. He could not understand why Jean took Ororo's side over his. Jean did her best to calm him down, eventually cheating by seducing him to take his mind off of Ororo.

She laughed a little at that. Sex was probably the only thing that could get his mind off Ororo. Although she knew there were never any romantic feelings between the two, she could not help but be envious of their relationship at times.

Scott could be quite unreasonable when it came to her.

Suddenly, she heard the lab doors open. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Ororo stood there pale and stunned with tears trailing down her face.

Jean immediately went to her. "Ro…Ro?" Ororo did not respond. It was almost as if she did not hear her. She took Ororo's face in her hands and turned to look her in the eyes.

"Ororo…sweetie, what's wrong?" Said Jean, her voice laced with concern.

Ororo's eyes finally focused on her.

"There…there was blood." She said through her tears. Jean's eyes widened as it dawned on her what she was saying.

By this time Hank was making his way over to them as Jean turned to lead Ororo to an exam table.

Before Hank could say anything, Jean barked out instructions.

"Hank, we are going to need to attach the stirrups to the table, and bring over the ultrasound machine…hurry!"

Hank looked at her quizzically, and then shock settled in when realization dawned on him.

There was blood…

She needed stirrups and an ultrasound machine….

"Dear God…" He said in a stunned baritone voice.

"HANK, NOW!" Jean yelled to get Hank's attention.

Hank rapidly went about getting things set up, while trying to wrap his mind around the knowledge that Ororo was pregnant…and may be miscarrying. He prayed that was not the case. From the distraught state she was in, she obviously wanted this baby. He did not want to be the one to have to tell her…

Meanwhile, Jean helped Ororo change into a gown while trying to be encouraging.

"Ororo, don't worry. Everything is going to be OK. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and the baby are OK."

She silently prayed that she was telling the truth.

Ororo closed her eyes, releasing more tears. She could hear Jean speaking softly to her, but could not make out the words. All she could think about is how once again, fate would turn its back on her.

Once more, she would be alone.

Her parents left her.

Logan left her.

Now her baby.

But this time would be different. She knew if she lost this baby, there would be no coming back for her.

For the world would have struck it's final blow, turning it's back on her leaving her to lie on this steel, cold table to die alone.

Everyone would return to their life.

Logan would return to his life.

Suddenly, she heard Jean gasp, and she quickly felt her cold, trembling hand nestled into Jean's warm one.

Ororo's feelings of death and depair were so heavy in the room, Jean could feel her heart breaking for her friend. Jean was scared because she now knew that if Ororo lost her baby, she would lose her friend, forever.

This was more than Jean was able to handle. Due to the magnitude of the situation, she made the only decision she could.

She contacted the Professor.

~Professor! Professor! Can you hear me?~

~Yes, Jean. What is it my dear?"~

~It's Ororo. She's the med lab.~

~What happened to her?~

~We are just about to examine her, so we don't know for sure. Hopefully by the time you get here we will know more.~

~We will be right down, Scott is here with me. We will be in the waiting area.~

Jean broke her connection with the Professor and concentrated on Ororo again. Her eyes were open and she seemed eerily calm, like she had already accepted her fate. Before she could say anything, Hank spoke up.

"Ororo, I am going to conduct your ultrasound first, and then we will move onto the internal exam. Are you ready?" Ororo seemed to look past him and focus on the wall. Hank looked to Jean for confirmation to begin. Jean leaned down to kiss Ororo on the forehead and then nodded her head yes.

Hank applied the warm gel to Ororo's slightly rounded abdomen. He worked the wand over her caramel flesh, trying to find the little person inside. After what seemed like an eternity to Ororo, a soothing melody began to fill the air.

"Ororo! Look at the screen Ro. It's your baby. Look!" Jean said ecstatically.

Ororo was afraid to look, sure it was just a dream or her imagination. Hope won over and she turned her head to look at the monitor. There on the screen was an outline of her very small baby and a rapid heartbeat. Tears of relief and joy flowed down her face. She broke out into a tearful smile and looked up at Jean who's face reflected her own joy and relief.

"Goddess, that is him…that is my baby?" She asked smiling finally.

Hank looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, dearest, that is your baby and his or her heartbeat is very strong. I want to take a few more measurements, but everything looks just fine." He assured her.

Ororo reached out a trembling hand to touch the screen. Her delicate finger traced the outline of the tiny being from the tip of the head to the tiny feet.

"He's…he's so beautiful. Thank the Goddess. Jean, I was so scared that I had lost him. If I had, I do not think…"

"No." Jean said adamantly as she swiped at her tears. "Don't say it, don't think it. You are fine, the baby is fine. That is all that matters. Once Hank finishes the exam, you can get some rest, OK." Ororo nodded her head and closed her eyes, still giving thanks that her baby was OK.

For once she would not be left alone.

Ororo was so overcome with so many emotions, she eventually succumbed to the ever present tiredness and fell asleep during her examination.

Once Hank was done, he gently lifted Ororo off of the table, and placed her on one of the beds where she would be more comfortable. As he covered her with a blanket, he took a moment to watch her sleep.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

Hair damp from nervous sweating.

Face laced with white streaks left by her salty tears.

Absolutely gorgeous.

He had always thought she was the most beautiful, perfect person who walked the face of this earth. His mind traveled back 14 years to the day he first laid eyes on her. He was already an adult at 20 years of age, but her beauty was not lost on him.

When she was a child, he saw her as a child.

When she became a teenager, his feeling began to change. By the time she was 15, he was totally enamored of her. Of course he would never engage in any impropriety, so he purposely kept his distance from her, spending many months in Washington working with the government.

Now she was an adult, and he had been toying with the idea of courting her.

But now…

now she was pregnant. How did that happen?

OK, so he knew HOW it happened.

So the real question was with whom did it happen?

Hank was brought out of his thoughts by hearing the lab doors open. He turned to see Charles and Scott make their way in. They immediately went to Ororo's side.

Charles picked up her hand and kissed it. He could tell that whatever was wrong, it had taken its toll on her. His heart lurched in his chest at the thought that she was scared and hurt, and he had not been there for her. His eyes felt the familiar burn that signaled the onset of tears, but he would not let them fall. She needed him to be there for her, and he would not let her down.

He continued to hold her hand as he addressed Hank.

"Henry, what were you able to find?" Charles asked. His worry was clearly evident by his voice.

Hank chanced a look at Jean to get an indication of what they knew.

~They don't know about her condition, but she knew this day was coming. Tell them.~

"Ororo arrived about an hour ago in need of medical attention." He then removed his glasses and took a deep breath before continuing.

"It appears that our little Ororo is…pregnant." He said looking at both Charles and Scott.

Charles began to frown deeply and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

In his 51 years, Charles had experienced many things.

Life

Death

Love

Loss

Victory

Defeat

He had endured and overcame them all, even the loss of the use of his legs.

Who knew one word could render him powerless.

**Pregnant.**

He continued to hold her hand as he digested the information.

_**Pregnant**_

She had been tired and ill. Of all the explanations that had gone through his mind…

_**PREGNANT**_!

Scott could not believe what he just heard.

"Hank, you must be mistaken. In order to get pregnant, you have to…well you know, and Ro…well she doesn't…I mean she wouldn't…she couldn't have…" Scott was tongue tied.

Hank let out an exasperated breath. Hank loved Ororo and of course thought she was "perfect", but Scott thought she was PERFECT in the literal sense of the word. He had her up on a pedestal so high, he was surprised she did not get altitude sickness.

How did Jean put up with it?

"Scott, I assure you there is no mistake. She is 13 weeks along to be exact. Ororo presented with light cramping that occurred last night, and spotting this morning when she awoke. The ultrasound and exam concluded that both mother and baby are fine. I would like her to stay off of her feet for the next 48 hours and get plenty of rest. After that, she can resume normal activity…within reason of course."

Charles nodded his head and looked at Hank.

"Very well. I am going back to my office. Please let me know when she is awake, or if there is any change in her condition." His voice oddly calm.

"Very well? You're acting like she got a boo boo on the playground. He just told us she's PREGNANT and that's all you have to say?" Scott asked in a raised voice.

Charles turned angry eyes at Scott. He obviously was not taking this as well as he was trying to make everyone think.

"You will watch the tone you take with me, young man. What else would you have me do at this moment? Shall I wake Ororo and admonish her for being careless? Punish her by taking away her television privileges and confiscating her cell phone? How about no desert with her dinner for the next 30 days? She is NOT a child." Charles took a deep breath trying to reign in his anger.

"I know you like to ignore the fact that Ororo is an adult, but she is. I give her the same level of respect I give everyone else. I will remain impartial until I hear what she has to say about this situation." He looked at the other three people in the room.

"I expect you all to do the same." With that he placed Ororo's hand back on the bed and turned to leave.

Scott turned to say more, but received looks from Jean and Hank that said they did not want to discuss this any longer. Scott leaned over and placed two gentle kisses on Ororo's forehead and left the room.

Jean and Hank both shared a look that held mixed emotions.

Relief that Ororo and the baby were OK.

Dread because of what was to come.

Ororo would eventually wake up.

Charles and Scott would be back.

And the shit would hit the fan!


	9. Chapter 9

A special thank-you to all of you for your fabulous reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the previous ones.

**Chapter 9**

Logan made his way back to the mansion about an hour before lunch.

He had spent the night out near the lake, trying to clear the confusion and frustration raging within.

There was an epic war going on within him. So far he had lost the first battle.

Wolverine 1, Logan 0.

The Wolverine wanted Storm, his mate.

Logan wanted to say "Ororo who?".

Their was no point of kidding himself. They were not meant to be.

The only thing they had in common was good sex.

OK…incredible sex.

And sex is fun…until someone gets pregnant.

The morning came slowly, devoid of any answers to his dilemma. It was only the growling of his stomach that prompted his return.

After cleaning up in his room, he made his way down to the kitchen, trying to beat the lunch rush. When he got there he was relieved to find only Rogue there fixing a tray of food.

"Hey kid. Aint ya supposed to be in the danger room now?" He said as he walked behind her ruffling her hair.

"Scott cancelled all training for today. Seemed to be in a bad mood." She said in her southern voice while putting items on the tray.

"Ole Fearless in a bad mood…I'm shocked." He said gruffly with a smirk on his face.

Rogue laughed just then. "Well Sugah, not everybody was blessed with your sunny disposition." She leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek He was the only one she dared to do that to.

Logan smiled and then took notice of what she was doing.

"Got quite a spread there, who's it fer?

Rogue looked around to make sure they were alone before she spoke in a hushed voice.

"Dr. Grey asked me to make a tray for Ms. Munroe and bring it to the med lab. I'm not sure what happened, but I was told not to tell anyone she was there."

Logan immediately stiffened up at the news. His thoughts went back to what happened last night.

Did he hurt her?

Was something wrong with the baby?

How the hell was he going to find out without being obvious?

He couldn't explain why, but his first instinct was to go to her, to make sure they were OK.

This shit was messing with his head.

And by shit he meant FEELINGS.

Feelings were fickle and couldn't be trusted.

"Logan…Logan? You OK? I lost you for a minute."

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. Listen when ya take tha food down ta her, see what information ya can get." He said gruffly.

"Anything for you, Logan." She said sweetly as she picked up the tray and left.

Rogue made her way down to the lower levels. As soon as she got off the elevator, she was met by Jean.

"Dr. Grey, you didn't have to stand here and wait. I would have brought it to her."

Jean looked to be nervous and in a hurry.

"No Rogue, that's OK. I can take it from here. Thanks for getting this ready, you did a great job."

"Ah..Dr. Grey…is Ms. Monroe alright?" Rogue asked softly.

Jean could hear the concern and curiosity in the girl's voice, but did not give her too much information.

"Yes, she will be fine. She just…came down with something. She just needs to rest now." She said reassuringly and then turned to walk away.

"Well tell her I said hi and I hope she feels better." Rogue said as Jean hurried away. Jean turned slightly and smiled, then turned to keep walking.

That was weird, thought Rogue as she turned to get back on the elevator.

That was awkward, thought Jean as she made her way back into the lab.

Rogue made her way back up to the kitchen where Logan looked to be lost in his thoughts.

"Did ya find out anything?" He asked as she made her way over to him.

"Nothing. Dr. Grey didn't even let me in the lab. All she said was Ms. Monroe came down with something. Maybe it's a stomach bug." Rogue said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Yeah, it's a stomach bug alright, he thought.

She'll be over it in about six months.

"Thanks, kid."

Logan stood up ready to make his way down to find out what was going on. They couldn't keep it from him. If it concerned the baby, he had a right to know. It was his kid.

He stopped in his tracks.

Nobody knew it, because if they did…

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

Just because he didn't want to be involved, didn't mean he _**didn't **_want to be involved.

But he knew that there was no shade of grey in this matter. He had to pick on or the other.

He was either in, or out.

He didn't wish her or the baby any harm. In fact, he wanted them to be happy, that's why he was keeping his distance.

He started pacing in the hall like a caged bull.

They obviously knew she was pregnant now. He should just go down and tell them he was the father.

And then what?

Once he opened that door, it couldn't be closed.

He didn't want to be with her, didn't want to be a father. Once they found out, they would expect him to do just that. He would end up having to leave. The thought left a nasty taste in his mouth.

In spite of the crap he put up with, this was the only home he ever had. Ororo would have a home either way it worked out. Why should he be out on the street?

Ororo would probably be embarrassed if it all came out.

He stopped pacing.

He was better off keeping his mouth shut.

She wouldn't be in medical forever. He would go see her when she got back to her room.

He walked back to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but his appetite was gone.

All he could do now is wait.

/

Ororo was slowly waking up.

She knew without opening her eyes she was not in her room, but could not remember where she was.

Slowly the cobwebs cleared from her mind as she registered the cold on her skin, the sterile smell in the air.

She was in the med lab.

Suddenly bits and pieces of the last 10 hours drizzled into her brain.

The Winter Dance.

Dancing with Remy.

Fighting with Logan.

SEX with Logan.

Pain…

Blood…

Her hands went straight to her belly. Her breathing was ragged as she panicked, not knowing if something happened to her child.

Her eyes were still closed when a deep, soothing voice reached her ears.

"Ororo…Ororo…listen to me. You need to calm down. Breathe deeply and relax. Everything is alright. The baby is alright."

Ororo began to calm down. She could feel the slight bump in her belly and knew the words spoken were true.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Hanks smiling ones looking at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

Hank reached out a massive blue hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you rest well, my dear?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I believe I did." Ororo reached up and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you Hank." Ororo then looked down at the blanket, not able to hold his gaze as she continued. "I know this must be quite a shock to you. I am sure you must think that I…"

Hank placed a single finger over her lips to stop her.

"Ororo, I admit that I have quite a few questions, but I assure you the knowledge of your pregnancy has not changed my opinion of you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"But…but how can you say that? You do not know the whole story." She said as a lone tear slid down the side of her face.

"It is because I do not know the whole story that I am able to say that. And after I learn the truth? I am no saint Ororo, so I am not be in a position to pass judgment on you."

Ororo just nodded her head, not completely convinced in what he was saying.

Just then the doors opened and Jean walked in with a tray of food.

"Ro, it's good to see you awake. Did you rest well?" She asked as she made her way over to Ororo's bedside.

"Yes I did, and I hope something on that tray is for me because for once I am famished." she said laughing as Jean set up the food for her.

"I am glad to hear that. Rogue put this together for you. It has all of your favorites so eat up."

Ororo paused at that.

"Rogue…knows I am here? Does she know why?"

Jean rushed to explain. "No, I only said you came down with something and needed to rest. The only ones who know are Hank, me…" Jean's voice trailed off.

Ororo noticed and filled in the rest. "The Professor and Scott, correct."

Jean nodded her head. "Yes. Ro, I am sorry I told them, but you were so…I was desperate to help and telling the Professor seemed to be the right choice and…" Ororo held up a hand to stop her guilty ramblings.

"Jean, I understand. I was…in a terrible state. I know you only did what you felt was best. They will be coming back I suppose?"

"Yes. The Professor wanted to be notified when you woke up. If you're not up to talking I can tell him you're still resting." Jean offered.

"No need, dear Jean. The sooner I deal with this, the better. I just ask that you allow me sometime to eat and get freshened up before you notify him."

"Oh, of course Ro. Take all the time you need." She said taking Ororo's hand.

Ororo offered her up a brave smile and then began to eat.

An hour later, Ororo was done eating and had gone to the connecting bathroom to clean up. Jean had given her a set of Xavier issued sweatpants and tank to change into. Hank had left to give her privacy, and to notify Charles that Ororo was ready to see him. Ororo had just sat on the side of the bed for Jean to check her blood pressure check when Hank walked in.

Followed by Charles.

Followed by Scott.

Charles hesitated for a moment before going over to her side. The last few hours had not provided him with any clue of how to proceed. He decided it would be best to let her explain, and then respond.

"Ororo…" He said as he stopped beside Jean.

"Charles…" Ororo said defensively.

Dark blue eyes met sky blue eyes.

Charles. She had NEVER addressed him directly by his given name.

Professor

Father

But Charles?

He could tell by the tone of her voice and the set of her jaw that she was going on the defensive. He could literally feel her emotional walls and psi blocks going up row by row.

This is not how he wanted it to be.

"Ororo dear, please do not do this." Charles said softly to her.

"Do what?" Ororo challenged.

He looked into her hard eyes as he spoke to her heart.

~Child, do not be afraid. I have not come here to condemn you, but to help you. Do not close yourself off to me. Let me in.~

~You do not know what I have done…~

~It does not matter. I will never turn my back on you. You are my child. Please…~

He saw her nod imperceptivity as he felt her emotional walls start to come down. He breathed a sigh of relief. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his for support.

"Ororo, tell me." He said soothingly.

Ororo closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.

"There is not much to tell, really. About 3 months ago, I became intoxicated and engaged in a one-night stand. A month later I discovered I was pregnant." She said with tears in her eyes.

It was as close to the truth as she could get.

Charles continued to caress her hand with his thumb.

"Do you know this man? Does he know about the child?"

"Yes, on both accounts. He…he…I told him when I found out, but he has no desire to play a role in either of our lives." She said embarrassed that once again she had "dumped".

Ororo felt the pressure of Charles hand increase on hers, and saw how his eyes were twitching with reserved anger. She attempted to remove her hand from his.

Charles realized she was pulling away because she thought his anger was toward her.

She could not be more wrong.

Some cretin manipulated her with alcohol.

Took advantage of her.

Impregnated her.

Abandoned her.

For this imbecile's sake he hoped it was worth it.

Charles was not an advocate of capital punishment. Even when he or his X-Men had to square off against an enemy, deadly force was to be used as a last resort.

Usually.

Because death was coming for this man.

"Ororo, I am not angry with you. I am angry with this person who took advantage of you."

Ororo shook her head. "No father, it is not all his fault. I went to him, I…"

"You said you were drunk. Is that true?" Charles asked.

"Well yes…"

"Was he also inebriated?"

Ororo was about to say yes, but then she thought about it. No, his healing factor did not allow for him to get drunk.

"No…no he was not. However…"

Charles held up a hand to stop her.

"It does not matter if you came on to him. A gentleman would not have taken advantage a young lady who was clearly intoxicated! Are you 100% sure it was consensual?" He said getting more furious by the second.

"Yes!" She said immediately.

She could not explain why, but she took great offense that he would think Logan (well her mystery man) would do that to her.

"Doesn't sound that way to me." A dangerous low voice came from behind the Professor.

Scott.

She knew he had been too quiet. His jaw was so tight, she thought his teeth would break.

"Where?" He asked, barely concealing his anger. Ororo looked at him quizzically.

"Where did this happen?" He clarified for her. Ororo took her free hand and rubbed her brow.

"Scott, it matters not where this happened…"

"The hell it doesn't matter, it DOES! Did it happen on the grounds?" He was silent a second before his voice boomed again.

"Was it Remy? Was it? Cause this sounds just like some slimy shit he would pull. I warned him what would happen if I caught him…"

"Scott it did not happen HERE, and it was NOT Remy!" She screamed at him.

Just then Jean walked over and placed a gentle hand on Scott's arm.

~Scott, please calm down. You're getting her upset. She had a scare with the baby this morning and her getting upset is not good for them.~

Scott looked her in the eye and gave her an understanding nod. He then turned back to Ororo.

"Peanut, I don't mean to upset you. I just…please."

Ororo sighed deeply.

"It…I wanted to get away from the mansion and ended up at a bar. I had a little too much to drink. He…he offered to take me home, but I…I suggested we do something else…"

"Where did he take you Ro?" He asked firmly.

"Around the back of the bar. It happened…outside."

That revelation drew a gasp from Jean.

"No…" from Hank

"Son of a bitch." Yelled Scott.

And curse so vile followed out of her father's mouth that all Ororo could do was look at him in shock.

Hank recovered first.

"Did this…_man_… supply you with the alcohol or did you buy your own?"

"Uh…he purchased them all. Beer and then small glasses of something called…"Jack"."

Scott turned the same shade of red as his visor.

"Let me get this straight. You went out…to a BAR. Some random asshole plies you with beer and Jack Daniels. Then he takes you out back and…but it's your fault?" He says as he continues to seethe.

"Yes…no. I mean…we were equally at fault." Ororo says in a small voice. She suddenly found her feet very interesting.

Scott turned to look at Jean, then the Professor, then back to Ororo.

Were they hearing this?

Some…lowlife had screwed his sister up against a wall in public and tossed her out like garbage.

Without thinking Scott walked over to the nearest wall and pounded it…Hard.

Jean rushed over to check his hand. She was stunned by the story she just heard, but something was nagging in the back of her mind.

Something about Ororo's story wasn't making sense.

The only time Jean can remember Ororo leaving the mansion was…

OH. MY. GOD.

She had seen Ororo leave with Logan on his bike the night after she got engaged.

About 3 months ago.

Did Ororo meet the guy that night?

Did Logan know what had happened?

She knew Logan could be a first class jerk, but surely he would not let some guy take advantage of her.

Would he?

Not once did it cross her mind that it was Logan who took advantage of her.

Meanwhile, the Professor was still holding Ororo's hand.

"Ororo, what are your plans concerning the child?" He asked solemnly. He already knew her answer but wanted to hear it from her.

By this time Ororo had tears once again running down her face. This whole thing was exhausting.

Embarrassing.

Humiliating.

All she wanted to do was fly up to her room and hide out for the next 6 months or so.

"I am going to keep the child and raise him on my own."

"Very well, dear. However, you will not be raising him or her alone. You will always have me as well as everyone else here." He smiled at her and opened his arms for a hug.

Ororo jumped at the chance to be held within his loving arms. She sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed into his chest.

"I am so sorry I have disappointed you. Please forgive me." She cried into his chest.

"Now, now dear. I am not disappointed in you. You will be fine. Shhh…you are getting yourself upset, and that cannot be good for the baby." He said soothingly. Then he turned to Hank.

"Speaking of the child, how is he fairing?"

Hank cleared his throat before he spoke.

"The child appears to be healthy and growing normally. Spotting and cramping sometimes occur in pregnancy. Her…_activities_ from last evening may have played a part." Ororo looked at Hank who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

During his exam, Hank had discovered that dancing had NOT been her only activity.

She had had intercourse.

Rough intercourse, but not forced.

Which had probably caused her spotting.

He too thought Remy responsible.

She was adamant he was not.

So who was it?

He continued on with his assessment.

"I recommend bed rest for the next few day. By Tuesday, she should be 100%."

Ororo opened her mouth to protest.

"Tuesday? Christmas is Wednesday. I promised the kids we would decorate, and I am supposed to cook this years meal. I…"

Charles cut her off.

"The children will understand that you need to rest. And although your cooking skills are admirable, you are not the only one who knows her way around a kitchen. You always put everyone else before yourself, but right now you must think about you and my grandchild."

Ororo smiled when he said that. It was such a relief to have the burden of her secret off her shoulders. For the first time since this began, she did not feel so alone, and that somehow, everything would be alright.

"Hank, can she be released now?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I will come by in a few hours to check in on her."

"Very good. Come now child, you can rest in my room so I can keep an eye on you."

"That is not necessary…" Ororo started to say.

"Humor an old man precious one. I just want to ensure you are comfortable. You can return to your room in the morning." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Alright, just this once. Goddess, I have not stayed in your room since I was 13 years of age."

Ororo moved to hug him again, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

Charles contacted Jean, Scott and Hank.

~Please meet me in my study once I get Ororo settled. We have much to discuss.~

They each turned to look at him, nodding their consent.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry about the wait. I actually struggled with this chapter. I wanted to capture everyone's emotions without dragging it out for too long. Not one of my best, but hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Thanks once again for all the great reviews. You guys are great!**

The Professor barely made it inside his office before Scott went off.

"Look Professor, we need to find this guy now. Were you able to get anything from Ororo?"

Charles shook his head "No, I was not. Ororo was not forthcoming with any information about him. In fact, bringing him up seemed to make her rather agitated." Charles said, his eyes filled with worry.

"Well then, we'll just have to get it from her some other way." Scott looked directly at the Professor.

It was Jean's turn to speak. "And just HOW are we supposed to do that?" Jean had a pretty good idea of what Scott was suggesting, and she didn't like it one bit.

Scott glared in her direction. "You're a telepath Jean…figure it out." Jean jumped up out of her seat to face him.

"You CANNOT be serious! Besides, Ororo has very strong psi blocks. It's almost impossible unless she allows someone access. The Professor already said she did not want to talk about it. There is no way she would agree to give either one of us access."

"So then we just take it! Hank can give her something, a light sedative or something to bring down her defenses. The Professor is stronger than you. He can go in, get the information, and she will be none the wiser."

"Have you lost your mind boy?" Asked Hank.

"I don't see what the problem is. I can take the information and…"

"And WHAT!" Jean interrupted. "You are hell bent on exacting revenge for someone who took advantage of your sister, but you want us to do the same thing. You want us to mentally force ourselves on her. How does that make us any better than him Scott?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! It's not the same. I…" Jean would not be silenced by his outburst.

"And what will you do when you find him huh? Kill him and then hide the body somewhere? Will that make it all better? Will it change anything? How do you think Ororo will feel when she discovers what you have done? You know how she feels about taking a life. And what about me? Don't you even care about how I feel about this?" Jean asked with tears in her eyes.

"Death is too good for him. Because of _him_, she's pregnant with that bastard's...bastard! She had her whole life ahead of her, and he took that away from her. A life for a life, Jean. I think it's a pretty fair exchange." Scott sneered.

Jean shook her head at him. "Scott, you're wrong. Ororo will not see it that way. When she thought she was losing the baby, she was distraught. She doesn't see this baby as ruining her life. She sees it as a chance to have a child she never thought she would have. Is she upset about how this all went down? Most definitely. Does she want you to kill this person to protect her precious honor? No. Ororo is focused on providing a happy, loving household for this baby. If you love her like I know you do, and want to support her like you say you do, you will abandon your quest for revenge and concentrate on being so involved in this baby's life, he will never miss his father." With that said Jean walked back to her seat.

Hank spoke up next.

"Scott, I have to say I agree with Jean. Instead of focusing on this miscreant, we should focus all of our energy on Ororo. It is obvious that she would like to put what has happened behind her and focus on her future. We should do the same. Remember Scott, by taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing over it, he is superior. Now, I must take my leave. I have a young lady to check on." Hank left and quietly closed the door behind him.

Scott started pacing the length of the office while Charles and Jean observed him.

He was confused by Jean and Hank's reactions. He was only trying to do what was best for her. Surly the Professor would understand. He turned to approach the Professor's desk and sat down.

"Professor, you agree with me, don't you?"

Charles looked at the young man he considered a son.

He understood Scott's motivation. Only Charles, Hank, Jean and Scott knew of the horrible things Ororo had endured during her childhood in Cairo. After the tragic death of her parents, Ororo was placed in an orphanage. After a few months she ran away, believing in her young mind nothing could be worse than the orphanage.

She was wrong.

She was taken in by a local merchant. He used physical and mental abuse to keep her under his control. He suspected that there may have been some sexual abuse as well, but Ororo would never admit to it.

It took 2 years from their first encounter to get her to trust him enough to come with him. He promised to take her away from that life. She would no longer have to steal. No more beatings. He would protect her from harm. Once she arrived at the mansion, she found another level of safety in Scott. He had lived up to all his promises. Only once had someone managed to cause her pain on his watch. He had reacted with his heart then, and that only made things worse before they got better.

He had thought that was the worst of it.

But now…

This situation was quickly getting out of control.

Scott's rage was threatening to consume him.

It was also slowly tearing him and Jean apart.

He knew if he did not proceed with caution, there would be more casualties. He could not act as Charles Xavier, the father whose daughter had been wronged.

He needed to act as Professor X, leader of the X-Men.

"Scott, we are all upset at what has befallen Ororo. Nothing would please me more than to eradicate this reprobate from the face of this earth. However, I am inclined to agree with Jean and Hank."

Scott gave the Professor an incredulous look. "Dad, how can you say that? Of all people I would have thought…" Charles raised a hand to stop him.

"Listen to me Son. Take a moment and look beyond the rage you are feeling. Think of Ororo and all that she has gone through and what is yet to come. Do not think for a moment that I am making light of this situation or your feelings. I make my decision with both you and Ororo in mind. I cannot focus on her well-being and that of the child if I have to go chasing after you and covering up whatever trouble you get yourself into. I will not invade Ororo's mind. It would be immoral, plain and simple." He looked to see if he was getting through to Scott.

"Jean, although I agree with you on not invading her mind, I must know who did this for various reasons. We need to find out about this person. Is he someone who would bring trouble to our doorstep? Is he human or mutant? This information will help us to deal with any repercussions that may occur"

Jean gave the Professor a skeptical look.

"How do you plan on finding him?"

"Well that all depends on Scott really." Charles said as Scott gave him a puzzled look.

"Ororo said she was at a bar. I doubt that she went very far. She has a very unique look, even with brown contacts in. No one could miss her long white hair." He looked pointedly at Scott.

"If you think you can practice control, I would like you to canvass some local bars. Ask around to see if anyone remembers her being there and if she was with anyone. Ororo told him about the baby, which means he is still around and may be a regular patron. If you are able to procure a name, I expect you to return promptly without any type of confrontation. If you do not think you can do it, then I will enlist Logan's help."

Scott's head shot up at that.

Logan.

No way was he going to let him handle this. Logan had been number one on Scott's list of assholes until this guy came on the scene.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll do it. For her…" then he turned to look at Jean. "and you, I'll do it. I promise to just get a name, nothing more." He reached out to grab Jean's hand.

"Very well, son. I am not sure what time such establishments open, but I suspect it will be late in the evening. Be careful my boy."

Scott stood up, bringing Jean with him. "I will. I'll leave once I help Jean do bed checks."

"You two go and get some rest. It has been a long day for all of us. I am going to retire to my room for the evening if you need me." With that he left them alone in his office.

Scott took Jean into his warm embrace. "Jean, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was wrong. It's just…"

Jean pulled back to look into his eyes. "It's alright Scott. I know how much Ororo means to you. I just didn't want you to do something you would regret. I love you and we all need you here."

"I love you too Jean…more than you know." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

And as he held onto the love of his life, his mind wandered to his other love as he began to plot.

How was he going to defend her honor and honor his father without enduring their wrath?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jean sat in the kitchen nursing a warm cup of tea.

The day had been long. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She tried to lie down with Scott to take a nap, but could not sleep. She rubbed the back of her neck to get rid of the tension there. Just then she heard someone walk in.

Logan.

"Hey Jeannie, ya look like ya could use a massage. I can help ya out with that. Always was good with my hands." He quipped, but with less enthusiasm as usual.

Jean didn't even notice, nor did she give a verbal response. She flashed him a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes, before turning back towards the window.

Logan moved to sit down next to her.

"What's up Jeannie?"

Jean sighed before answering. "I'm just tired and…worried." Jean looked up at him.

That was why she couldn't sleep.

Ororo and the baby

Scott

The Professor

Their faces played in her mind like a merry-go-round.

Logan gave her a raised eyebrow with a questioning look. He could tell she was troubled.

Jean noticed Logan staring at her and gave her head a shake. Not like he was not going to find out anyway.

"Today has been…" she stopped, not sure what to say. She took a drink of her tea and started again.

"Ororo. She came down to the med lab needing medical attention. "She's…pregnant."

Logan's breath hitched.

Jean noticed the change in breathing.

She observed his face. He seemed a little on edge, but didn't look…

Surprised.

That was puzzling to her. She knew that when the rest of the mansion residents found out, there would be a resounding gasp through the halls.

Ororo and sex could not possibly be in the same sentence.

She was secretly waiting for someone to proclaim it must be some kind of spiritual pregnancy or something.

Jean narrowed her eyes at him. There goes that nagging in the back of her mind again.

"Pregnant huh. Everything alright?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Jean gave her head a little tilt and continued to observe him.

"Yes, thank goodness. Hank thinks she needs a few days of bed rest and she will be alright to get back to her regular schedule."

Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"She still in tha lower levels?" He wanted to be able to go visit her without anyone seeing him.

"No. No, she is staying with the Professor tonight. She will probably be in her own room tomorrow." She watched for his reaction.

He watched her watching him. He changed directions.

"Well that's good news right? I would think ya would look happier."

She knew he was onto her. She would let it go.

For now.

"It's not that Logan. I'm so happy they are both OK. I mean, when the baby's heartbeat came up on the monitor strong and steady…it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. Ro cried and then she reached out to touch him. It was amazing." Jean paused before she continued.

"It's just, when she first got there, she had convinced herself that she was going to loose the baby. She was so distraught and there was nothing I could do. The only other time I had seen her so despondent is after the Forge Incident. I thought that was bad but this…this was so much worse." She said as silent tears fell.

Logan looked up at the mention of the name.

He had heard the name mentioned in hushed tones a few times, but he had never found out anything about him.

He never cared.

Until now.

Now he knew something had gone down with him and Ororo.

"What he do?" His voice low and serious.

Jean looked at him and then stared down into her mug. She wasn't sure she should be sharing this with Logan, but she needed to talk to someone, and for once he was showing an interest in someone other than himself.

Crazy day.

"Cerebro is the brain child of the Professor and Magneto. When they split ways, the Professor wanted to make some adjustments, just in case Magneto tried to infiltrate it or something. He enlisted the help of a local inventor named Forge. Inventor is actually putting it lightly. Anything he was able to conceptualize in his mind, he could create." Jean caught Logan's eyes with a smirk on her face.

"It was his mutant ability. Anyway, when Ororo met him, she fell in love instantly. I could definitely see why. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome."

Logan gave a snort at that. Jean looked at him with a smile.

"No really. He was of Naive American descent. He had long, dark gorgeous hair, stood about 6ft 5in, broad shoulder, dark eyes. He was an Adonis. He was also 26 and Ororo was just 17." She paused and the smile left her face.

"Scott, he heard us talking and found out about it one night and went straight to the Professor. He made it clear to both Ororo and Forge they were not to see each other. Ororo begged and pleaded with him. He finally broke down and agreed they could date. He treated her well, a real gentleman. Never, ever pressured her to be intimate with him. He was Ororo's first boyfriend and she was totally under his spell. They seemed so happy."

Jean's face took on a somber look.

"A few months after Ororo's 18th birthday, Forge received a job offer from a government agency in Texas. Forge asked Ororo to marry him and move to Texas with him. Ororo didn't know what to say. This was the only home she had ever really known and her family was here. She asked him for some time to think about it. That night, they made love for the first time. The next morning she woke up and he was gone. He left a note saying that he was taking back his proposal since she could not give him an answer. After that, she sunk into a deep depression. Scott and Charles did everything they could to comfort her, but nothing worked. She would fly over the grounds for hours at a time. We had terrible storms for days. Then Scott found out about them sleeping together. He took off and tracked Forge down. The only person who knew where he went was the Professor. Forge and Scott got into a confrontation and Scott blasted his hand. He ended up having to have it removed, replacing it with a robotic one. Forge called Ororo and told her that Charles had sent Scott after him and about Scott attacking him. She was furious that they did that behind her back. The next day I went to her room and she was gone. No note, nothing. It took three months for us to find her in New Orleans. Remy had found her wandering the streets and his family took her in. We finally convinced her to come back and she brought Remy with her. Once she returned, she never spoke Forge's name again."

Logan couldn't believe it. What kind of man would propose to a woman, take her virginity, and then run out on her?

The same kind that has sex with her, gets her pregnant, and then turns his back on her, Wolverine answered.

"Shut up."

Jean looked at him in surprise. "What?"

He didn't realize he said it out loud.

He shrugged it off.

"Sound like things worked out fer her. Coulda been worse. She coulda married him."

Jean looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah I guess you could look at it that way." She said while rolling her eyes.

Maybe it was better he didn't talk to people.

Where in that story did it sound like things worked out in her favor?

He almost sounds like the guy who…

Jean turned to look at him sharply.

There goes that nagging again!

"I just hope Scott learned from that and doesn't make the same mistake. He was so hell bent on finding out who is responsible for Ro's condition, he actually suggested Hank drug her so the Professor could invade her mind." She finished.

Logan jumped up off his stool. "Is he fucking psycho? Hank..he didn't do it did he? Did he?" He was yelling now.

Why the hell would he think it was ok to drug a pregnant woman?

If they so much as laid a hand on her…

She tried to calm him.

"No! No he didn't. None of us agreed with him." She urgently assured him.

Logan took some deep breaths trying to calm down. Jean continued.

"The Professor wants Scott to canvas local bars to find out if anyone remembers seeing Ro. Maybe the guy she was with is a regular and Scott can get a name. He's not supposed to go looking for him, but I don't know if I can trust Scott to do that. He is so angry. It's Forge all over again." She said with a sad sigh.

Logan groaned inwardly.

Scott was going to play detective.

He wasn't going to need to be Colombo to find out.

Harry's bar was one of the first ones he would come to once he hit the city…

He KNEW Harry would remember Ororo…

…and Logan was a regular.

This shit was never ending!

"Logan…LOGAN!" Jean's raised voice reached him. She reached over to lightly touch his arm.

"Where did you go just now? Is something wrong?"

Logan looked down at the hand on his arm. Any other time her touch would have been welcome.

Now, it was a hindrance.

"Naw, uh…I just remembered something I have ta do. I'll see ya later." He abruptly turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, he looked back to Jean.

"Jeannie, tell Ro I'm glad she and her baby are ok."

Jean's eyes widened in surprise. Logan rarely showed any concern about anyone.

"Yeah, sure Logan. I'll give her the message." She replied as she continued to study him.

He nodded in return and disappeared.

He sure seemed to be in a hurry all of a sudden, she thought.

There it was again…

nagging in the back of her mind.

She was missing something.

Maybe it's because I'm tired, she thought. Once she got some rest she was sure it would come to her.

She got up to dump out the rest of her tea and place her mug in the sink. She heard the roar of Logan's bike as he took off down the driveway. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Probably remembered he needed to get laid tonight.

He had better be careful about what he does with that thing.

A baby could show up on HIS doorstep.

Her movements stopped.

Logan was going to find someone alright.

He was going to have a nice friendly "chat" with Harry.

Little did good ole Harry know, he was about to develop a case of selective amnesia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day was a mixed bag for everyone.

Scott was tired and cranky after his late night excursion. He canvassed every bar in a 50 mile radius and came up with nothing.

How did no one remember her?

Jean was irritable due to lack of sleep and Scott's persistent bad mood.

The Professor was in his office contemplating how he was going to announce Ororo's pregnancy to the school.

Ororo was resting in her own bed trying to forget the events of yesterday.

Logan.

Well he was feeling freaking fantastic.

With a few choice words and his six "friends", he was able to ensure Harry's silence.

Today was a good day.

It was now night time, almost midnight.

Ororo had spent all day in her room. She just did not want to deal with all the emotional fallout from yesterday.

Hank had visited her twice today to check up on her, but recognized that she did not want to talk.

Scott has stopped by, but Ororo had to send him on his way when he began to question her again about the identity of the father.

The Professor had come by to bring her some flowers and to have their usual mid-day tea.

Jean had come to have lunch and dinner with her. Jean did not tell Ororo about the Professor sending Scott on a fact finding mission.

She DID give Ororo Logan's message.

Ororo could sense Jean watching her reaction. What was she watching for? Did Jean suspect something?

Ororo only nodded in acknowledgment and then changed the subject.

Now, hours later, she sat in her chair looking out the open balcony doors.

How dare he send her a message. He had not even taken the time out of his "busy" day to come see her.

She did not know why she was surprised.

She did not know why she cared.

She did not know why it hurt…a lot.

She gently caressed her small bundle. Goddess Ororo, you really know how to pick them, she thought.

A thud on her balcony drew her attention. A shadowy figure moved into the room. Speak of the devil.

Logan.

He seemed to fill the entire room with his presence. So strong, masculine…so incredibly…

Get it together Ororo.

"Are you lost Logan?" She asked sarcastically.

Logan snorted. "I see someone had an extra helping of bitch with her dinner. No need ta be hostile darlin. Just came ta see how ya and tha kiddie are doing." He moved further into the room.

Ororo looked at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. Was he really going to stand there and act like she had no reason to be skeptical of his so called "concern"?

Her eyes flashed at him in the darkness. "Well excuse the hell out of me Logan. How dare I address you with such malice in my voice. Hmm…must be hormones."

"Look Ro, I ain't come up here ta start arguing with ya." He then went and turned a light on so she could see his face.

Ororo closed her eyes against the invasion of light.

She closed her heart against the invasion of him.

Although she fought hard against it, she knew…

Even though she would not admit it…she knew…

He had gotten into her heart, just like he got into her pants.

Good going Ororo. You sure know how to pick them.

"Ro…Ro? Ya alright? Open yer eyes darlin." He said urgently. Ororo's eyes shot open. Blue eyes met grey ones.

Her breath caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and turned her gaze from his.

"Please turn off the light. It is hurting my eyes." She said softly.

"Yer adjust soon enough." He replied. Ororo shot up out of her seat to face him.

"I am very tired and need to rest. Now PLEASE, turn off the light and leave." Came her stern response.

"Ya know what Ro, this would go a lot easier if ya would just…"

"Just what. Be more yielding and accepting of your barbaric tactics. I unfortunately have experience in dealing with your type. The best thing I can do is cut my losses and move forward with my life."

Logan moved closer into her personal space. He let his eyes run the length of her body, stopping at the tiny bump visible through her clingy gown. His eyes met hers again.

"What type is that darlin?" He said suggestively.

Her eyes were cold as she glared at him. Then she sneered.

"Oh you know Logan…the fuck them and leave them type." She attempted to move past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Since when did yer mouth get so nasty, Ro?" His voice dripping with anger. He knew she had every right to be angry, but he was trying to be nice. He would think she would be a little more…welcoming.

Ororo snatched her arm out of his grip. "I guess it is the company I have been keeping." she responded coldly.

This was not going how he planned it.

He was supposed to come to her room and tell her he was glad her and the baby were ok.

She was supposed to smile sweetly and thank him for his concern.

Maybe a little kiss on the cheek.

He would leave and finally get some rest, because he did a good thing.

"I ain't him ya know. Don't compare us. We ain't tha same." He responded through clenched teeth.

Ororo gave a wicked laugh at that.

"Oh yes, how remiss of me Logan. Forge… he…well he fucked me and only left me a note. YOU, well you showed better manners my friend. You fucked me…twice, and left me the gift that keeps on giving." She turned to him, furious. "What the hell do you want, Logan?"

"I want ya to act like ya got some manners darlin. I came here ta make sure ya and tha kid was alright, and all yer doing is giving me yer ass at kiss."

Ororo walked over to the open balcony doors and made a sound that was between a laugh and a sob. After a minute of silence, Logan scented the air.

Salt…tears.

He started making his way over to her, but was stopped by her raised hand.

"I cannot do this anymore Logan. I cannot." Her voice was laced with tears. Logan muttered under his breath and took another cautious step forward.

"Ro…" He pleaded.

"No. I tried..I have tried to do everything I thought was right. When I found out I was pregnant, I came straight away to tell you. When…when you said you did not want him, I accepted your position and did not try to force your hand. I was cordial to you, never asking anything of you. Even when my family found out and were hell bent on defending my honor, I accepted my responsibility in this whole matter and even defended you against their wrath." She exhaled a long, shaky wet breath.

"I have done all that I thought was right, but yet here you are acting as though I am being ungrateful and unreasonable. This whole thing has me acting out of sorts. I am not myself. Logan, I appreciate your concern, but you must leave now. If you have any compassion, which I know you do, please leave without argument…please." She never turned around, but he could see the defeat in her shoulders and smell the sorrow in her tears.

He didn't want to comfort her.

He didn't want to be concerned about her.

But he did on both counts.

He wanted to argue with her, bully her into admitting that he was right and she was wrong.

But that was not the truth, and he knew it.

He had only hurt her.

She had only helped him.

He wanted to say sorry. But the word refused to come out. So he figured he would do the next best thing and do as she asked…leave.

Logan turned on his heel and headed for the door. He never looked back. The door had closed softly behind him, and as he made his way to the stairs, he heard a soft "thank you" reach his ears.

He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he saw Jean and Scott in the hall. They turned to look at him as he made his way towards them. Scott was the one to speak.

"What were you doing up in Ororo's room? He hissed at Logan.

"None of yer fuckin business, asshole." Logan replied as he continued to walk past the couple. Then for good measure he turned and winked at Jean.

"Have sweet dreams, Jeannie." And continued on his way.

Jean looked from Logan, to the stairs leading to Ororo's room, back to Logan.

A thought was slowly making it's way to the forefront of her mind. She didn't like where it was going, so she tried to ignore it.

But as she led Scott into their room, she knew…

She tried to block it out.

But she knew.

Logan, what have you done?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Once again, thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I know I am making Logan look like a complete donkey, but not to worry…redemption is on the horizon.**

The holidays had come and gone, and school was now back in session.

Charles waited until all the mansion residents returned from winter break before making the announcement of Ororo's pregnancy.

To say most were in shock was an understatement. When he addressed the full dining hall and told them of the impending birth, it got so quiet, all that could be heard was the grandfather clock in the great hall.

Ororo did not know how to interpret the silence.

Did they think she was such a paragon of virtue that she would NEVER do THAT?

Or, were they shocked that someone would do THAT with HER?

She was not conceited, but she did think she was somewhat attractive. She had certainly had enough men express that to her. Many had also told her how nice she was and how any man would be fortunate to be with her.

Yet, she was still…alone.

If she was so beautiful, so nice, then why was she not married with children living happily ever after? Is that not how it was supposed to work?

Maybe not she thought. Halle Berry was beautiful and nice, and she had more problems with men than she did.

At four months, things were settling down for Ororo.

The morning sickness was finally gone and she was able to enjoy full meals again. She was certainly glad that she did not have any strange cravings, though at times she found herself eating things she did not normally eat, like mangos.

She was also in need of new clothes. Her baby bump could be seen peaking out the bottom of some of her tops because her pants and shirts no longer met in the middle.

She had a shopping trip planned with Jean and Rogue. Jean's support had been expected.

Rogue's was a surprise.

It was not that she and Rogue did not get along, but there was always a jealous undercurrent when Remy was around. Remy was openly affectionate with her and Rogue has suspected that Remy was the father of the baby. Ororo finally sat Rogue down and explained to her that she and Remy were just friends and that the baby did not belong to him. Rogue, believed her, and was finally able to let go of her jealousy. She quickly became a confidant and helping hand for Ororo.

Logan had been…quiet and distant since that night in Ororo's room. He never tried to approach her unless it was something about the students or the X-Men.

At least that is how he made it appear.

He seemed so uninterested in Ororo's pregnancy, people spoke openly around him. He knew when she had an appointment, and how the pregnancy was progressing.

He knew about the plans to build a nursery next to her room in the attic.

He knew she was going to ask Scott and Jean to be godparents.

He knew that Blue Boy (Hank) had escorted her to a gallery opening two weeks ago.

He didn't like that.

He also knew that she sometimes had trouble sleeping.

Logan knew this because shortly after that last night, he would silently make his way to her room via the balcony doors.

It started out as once or twice a week, but now it was more like 4 or 5 times a week. He would make his way in and sit on the wingback chair in the corner of her room. The first time he saw her toss and turn in her sleep, he quietly got up and placed a large warm hand on her cheek. He was surprised when she appeared to relax and fall back to sleep. During the times when she would get up to use the restroom or get something to eat or drink, he would hide in the shadows of her room so she would not be aware of his presence.

He would stay until daybreak.

If anyone were to ask him why he did it, he would never be able to explain. There was this burning need to be near her. To make sure she was safe and taking care of herself.

His mind was at odds with his heart 24 hours a day.

His mind said leave it alone. It's what she wants and things are better this way. She has a chance to be happy and that was the best thing he could do for her.

His heart (and Wolverine no doubt) were telling him to put his big boy pants on and step up to the plate.

He needed to not only acknowledge his burgeoning feelings were for Ororo and the baby, and that it was OK to want them.

That he wasn't the bad guy that most made him out to be.

That not only could they be happy.

He was capable of making someone else happy.

He deserved to be happy.

For as long as he could remember, he accepted that fact that he would be alone. He had done terrible things to people and he didn't deserve a family.

But within his reach was everything a man could wish for…and he had been busy running in the opposite direction.

Until that fateful night in her room, he never knew how much it hurt to loose someone you never really had.

Now he stood in her room as he had many nights before, watching her as she slept.

He had only meant to come and leave something for her, but he made his way to her bed out of habit. She was soo beautiful, so perfect. Pregnancy had only made her more so.

She began to stir in her sleep, and as he had on other occasions, he slowly reached out and caressed her cheek. She appeared to lean into the touch as she let out a long satisfying sigh.

As he continued to caress her cheek, his eyes traveled down her lithe form to settle on the obvious belly bump. He was overcome with the desire to reach out and touch HIS…

He quickly removed his hand and took a step back. He had to get out of there.

He went to place a plain white envelop on her bedside table, when a photo caught his eye.

In a small frame was a picture of the baby. He held it more toward the moonlight in order to see it better. He lightly traced the outline of the baby, from the curve of the nose, to the tiny toes. He felt an unfamiliar burning behind his eyes and in his nose.

He placed the picture back in its spot, and left the unmarked envelop next to it.

With one last look, he turned to take his leave.

A pair of tear filled cyan eyes turned to watch his hasty retreat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I am glad that so many are enjoying this story. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is the longest so far. For those of you who have not done so, may I recommend reading my very first fanfic "Home".**

The next morning, Ororo awoke with puffy eyes and a heavy heart.

Last night was not the first time she discovered Logan in her room.

She had known from the beginning.

The first night he came to her room, she never actually saw him there. When she awoke, she took in a deep cleansing breath. That was when she smelled him.

Expensive cigars

The dreaded Jack Daniels

Earth

Musk

The next time he came, she contemplated confronting him about his nighttime visits, but the longer she lay there, the more content she was. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

At first she felt guilty when she would stir in the middle of the night on purpose, just so she could feel his touch. That one caress of his hand gave her more comfort than any of the people who were supporting her.

She realized sadly, that no matter how much everyone in her life tried to be there for her, no one would ever be able to take the place of her child's father.

She turned to look at the small photo she had placed on her stand, when her eyes caught sight of a white envelope. She reached out one delicate hand to retrieve it.

Blank.

She held it up to her nose.

It smelled like HIM.

She slowly turned it over and opened it. Inside…$2,000 all in crisp $100 bills.

Why was he giving her money?

No doubt he knew about her planned shopping trip for today, it was all Rogue could talk about.

She did not need his money. She had full access to The Professor's credit cards since the age of 16.

Ororo had a closet that most of the women in the mansion coveted. However, she was not a spendthrift. She would always shop the sales racks first. If it was good enough at $300, it was just as good at $80.

She placed the envelope on her vanity. She would have to think about this later because she was running late. They were set to leave at 9 am and it was already 8:15.

She had just put on her shoes and jacket, when an excited knock came to her door.

"Come in." She called out.

In came Rogue, followed by Jean.

"You about ready Ms. Munroe? Rogue asked bubbling with enthusiasm. "I stayed up a little late last night researching the best places to shop for maternity clothes. I know you aren't the "off the rack" type shopper." She teased.

Ororo graced her with a smile. " I am not sure I will need to buy a whole wardrobe child. I plan on fitting back into my pre-pregnancy clothes rather quickly."

Jean joined in. "That should be no problem Ro. Your weight gain has been minimal so far. You look great."

"Thank you for noticing Jean." Ororo turned to smile at her friend.

"Oh, I've always noticed, Ro." Jean gave Ororo a sly wink.

Ororo played along. "Why Jean, if I did not know better, I would think you were flirting with me."

"I could do a whole lot worse."

Rogue cleared her throat loudly. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Rogue" Jean apologized. "It's just an ongoing joke between us." Jean explained.

"Oh…well OK. Let's get going, I want to grab some breakfast before we hit the shops."

They all moved toward the door but then Ororo stopped. She turned and walked over to pick up the discarded envelope. She stood looking at it until Jean reappeared in the doorway.

"Ro, you coming?"

Ororo quickly put the envelope in her purse and turned to go out the door.

Jean saw her put the envelope in her purse.

She wanted to ask her what it was.

Just like she wanted to ask her about her baby's father…aka Logan.

At least she suspected it was Logan.

She never did get confirmation from either of them.

Anytime anyone tried to bring up the subject of the father, or anything else she did not want to discuss, Ororo would shut down and begin to distance herself.

Scott was currently in that position and Jean did not want to join him.

If there was just a way she could know for sure…

"Jean?" Ororo's voice called out to her.

"Sorry. Let's go." She smiled at Ororo as she passed her in the hall.

Ororo's eyes narrowed as she watched her friend descend the steps.

What was she hiding?

/

The winter quickly faded into spring.

Another school year at Xavier's was coming to an end and the school had gathered for it's annual Memorial Day BBQ.

It was a beautiful day with unusually warm weather. The kids did not mind because they were able to enjoy the massive in-ground pool.

Logan and Scott were in charge of the grill, while Rogue and Jean were busy setting up food on the tables.

Ororo, at 8 months, was sitting by Charles in a beach chair. She didn't dare wear a bathing suit, instead she wore white free flowing pants with a white tank top that left the bottom of her very pregnant belly exposed.

Charles had just brought her a drink, when the baby chose that moment to start kicking. Everyone turned their head at Charles' hearty laugh. Ororo took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. He always delighted in feeling his grandchild move around in his mother's womb. He was as anxious for this baby to arrive as anyone.

Logan peeked over to watch Charles and Ororo. It made him think back to the first time he was able to share in that experience.

It was about 2 months ago.

He was making one of his nightly visits to Ororo. She had been sleeping soundly since he had arrived 3 hours before. Suddenly, a slight movement in the blanket caught his eye.

He thought it was her fingers, but her hands were near her head. The blanket fluttered again.

He got up from his usual spot, and walked over to the bed.

The baby was moving.

Without thinking, he reached his hand under the blanket to place it on her silk covered abdomen. He waited about 30 seconds and then the kicking started again.

He was mesmerized. This was their baby. It had never been so real to him as in that moment. It was then that he felt a slim hand cover his. He looked up to find the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen examining him.

"I'm sorry I woke ya."

"You did not." She said it so low, he almost did not hear it.

"I'll go so ya can get some rest."

He never moved his hand.

Their eyes said everything they could not say with their mouths. They came to a silent agreement.

Ororo scooted over on her bed, making room for Logan. He removed his shoes, then climbed in the bed next to her. She had to lay on her side to get comfortable. He settled right up against her back, and wrapped his long, strong arms protectively around her middle.

They did not speak for the rest of the night.

When she awoke the next morning, he was gone.

It became a routine for them.

He would come to her room, she would move over to make room, he would slide in beside her and hold her til daybreak.

He was jolted from his thoughts by Scott's irritated voice.

"Pay attention Logan. The food is not supposed to look like the charcoal."

Scott and Jean waited for Logan's usual comeback, which was sure to include a four letter word.

Logan didn't even bother to reply. He just didn't have it in him today. There were more important things on his mind, like how Hank was now leading Ororo away from the crowd towards the path in the woods.

Jean noticed his gaze and followed his line of sight. She looked back at Logan and saw how tight his jaw was and how his hands were clenching. Suddenly, his eyes met hers.

She was 75% sure her assumption was correct.

She should be outraged at his behavior.

He had abandoned her friend and her baby…

instead, she felt sorry for him.

This nearly indestructible man was hurt and confused.

She had to do something.

Jean stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Logan, why don't you take a break. I'll take over."

Logan hesitated for a minute before looking to where Ororo and Hank had disappeared. He handed the tongs to Jean with a silent thanks.

Then he was gone.

He tracked them about half way down the path where they settled on a bench. Logan hid in the trees, staying downwind so Hank would not pick up his scent.

Hank had helped Ororo sit down on the bench and then settled down beside her.

Ororo spoke first.

"Thank you for asking me to accompany you on your walk. It has been quite some time since I have been able to enjoy the outdoors."

"My dear, I assure you the pleasure is all mine. I have to admit, I did have an ulterior motive for requesting your presence here."

Logan did not like the sound of that.

Ororo turned so she was now facing Hank. "What is it Henry?" She could see that he was nervous about whatever he was about to say. She reached out and took his rather large hand into her small one.

He in turn took her small delicate hand and enclosed it in both of his. Blue eyes met bluer eyes, and Ororo gave him an encouraging smile.

"I have known you for most of your young life. I am sure it is no secret that I have become quite fond of you my dear." Hank began.

"Hank…" Ororo interrupted, but was stopped by Hank.

"Please, Ororo, let me finish while I have the courage to do so. I know how important family is to you, and yet you have handled this situation you are currently in nobly. However, I feel every child should have both a mother and a father. I..I want you to know that I would be honored to be a father to your child."

Ororo's eyes widened in surprise.

Logan emitted a low, dangerous growl.

Red, that was all he could see. How dare he?

And what was she going to say to that?

Ororo finally found her voice. "Oh, Hank…I…I…"

"My dear, I am not asking for you to fall into a relationship with me, although I would consider myself quite fortunate. You are as beautiful inside as you are outside, and I assure you, that is nearly impossible. You deserve to be treated like the goddess you are. Any child you bear deserves no less. I desire to be there to help and support you. You should not be alone in this."

Logan's whole body went still.

Anger raging in his blood.

Not at Hank.

Not at Ororo.

But at himself.

He had done so many things wrong when it came to Ororo and the baby.

Had abandoned them to the point that he left the door open for another man to step up and offer to be a FATHER to HIS child…

And eventually a husband to her.

He had no one to blame but himself.

The realization hurt so much, he had to leave, not wanting to hear anymore, but her tear filled voice stopped him.

Ororo's eyes were bright with tears. She reached up to caress Hank's face. "That…that was the most beautiful thing any man has ever said to me. Why could I not have loved you instead?"

He should have left. Hearing her response only made him feel worse.

Was she saying that she loved…HIM?

He couldn't stay and listen to anymore. He silently moved from his hiding place in the tree and made his way back to the mansion.

"Hank, I appreciate your offer, but I must decline. It would not be fair to ask you to make that kind of commitment to me or my child. One day, you shall have a family of your own. That could make things…complicated for everyone involved. Do not worry about my little one Hank. You shall still be apart of our lives, along with everyone else here. I am not alone in this, I assure you." She patted his hand gently, hoping to soften her rejection.

Hank was disappointed with her answer, but it was not unexpected. It was something he felt had to do for his own peace of mind. It was his last effort to discover if he a chance to be in her life as more than a cherished friend. Now he had his answer, and he was free to move on with his own life.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. It is enough for me to see you both happy and well cared for, which I know you will be. Just know, if you ever require my assistance, I am at your service." Hank assured her.

Ororo leaned in to place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips and then moved back to look at his face. He smiled brightly at the Nubian beauty and then stood up, bringing her with him.

"Well, my lady, I believe I should escort you back to the party before Scott sends out a search party for you." He gave a deep hearty laugh.

"Yes, that is probably a good idea. I did not think could get any more protective of me, however I was sorely mistaken. I am surprised he has not secretly had me fitted with a tracking device." Ororo said, joining in on the laughter.

"Come, let us be on our way then." They slowly made their way back to the mansion.

By the time they made their way back to the celebration, everyone was settling at the picnic tables to eat.

A long back, cushioned chair had been brought out for Ororo to sit in so she would be more comfortable. As she made her way over to the table, she could feel Logan's eyes watching her.

Always watching.

Hank held her chair out for her and she sat and got comfortable. Rogue was busy getting a plate for her, when suddenly a shadow fell across her. She shielded her eyes to look up.

Logan.

Then she felt him place something on top of her hair. She reached up to touch it. It was his Stetson. He answered her question before she asked it.

"Sun is strong today and ya aint got nothing on yer head for shade." He said nothing more, just turned and walked away. Ororo watched his back as he left to go get his own food. She turned back to find the whole table watching her. Just then Rogue came over with her food and broke the awkwardness of the moment.

"Here ya go Sugah. Eat up now. I'm sure Baby Monroe is hungry." She gave Ororo a sweet smile.

Logan took the empty seat next to Ororo. She kept her eyes on her plate as she began to eat.

She planned to finish her meal quickly so she could escape to her room, away from his stare.

/

Ororo had decided to take a bath when she got to her room, which she had thoroughly enjoyed. The problem was that now she was having a hard time getting out. For the past half hour she had been trying to get out without slipping without any success.

She was just trying again, when she slipped and hit her back against the tub, causing water to splash all over the floor.

"Ro? Ro ya all right darlin?" Logan's worried voice reached her through the door.

How long had he been here, she thought.

"Ororo?"

Ororo cleared her throat and spoke.

"Uh, yes, I am alright Logan."

"Ya sure? Ya been in there for quite awhile."

"Yes, I just…seem to be having some difficulties getting out."

Without another word, the bathroom door opened and in came Logan.

He took in the sight of her sitting in the tub. Her hair had been pinned up on her hair and a few tendrils had escaped. Her skin looked soft and moist.

Ororo was a little unnerved at his steady gaze and moved her hands to cover her breast.

He could smell her nervousness and moved his eyes off of her. He moved closer to the tub and leaned down to offer her a helping hand. Ororo hesitated at first, but then took the hand being offered. He effortlessly helped her to her feet. He then reached over and handed her the soft white cotton towel sitting on the sink. He wrapped her fully in it and lifted her out of the tub.

He gently sat her down on her feet, avoiding the water that had spilled out of the tub.

"Ya sure ya eatin enough darlin? Yer 8 months pregnant and still feel light as a feather." He said in a gruff tone, trying to keep his eyes from roaming her body.

"I assure you Logan, I eat well. I admit my weight gain had been minimal, but within healthy limits."

He could see she was self-conscious, so he turned to leave the bathroom.

"I'll let ya get dressed. Be careful on the wet floor." He walked out and closed the door.

Ororo breathed a sigh of relief and dried herself off. She wanted to do nothing but turn her mind off and sleep.

With her robe belted loosely around her bulging waist, Ororo made her way into her dimly lit room. She walked over to her vanity and removed the clips from her hair. Suddenly, a pair of large hands made their way around her middle.

Ororo looked down at the tanned hands surrounding her.

I will not cry…I will not cry…was her chant.

But the familiar trembling in her lips had already begun.

"Logan, why have you come here so early in the evening?"

"I…I came at get my hat from ya." He was lying.

She was tired of crying…

Tired of playing these games…

Tired of waiting for a happiness that was never going to come…

"Logan…I am sorry, but I must ask you to retrieve your hat and leave." Her voice soft and pleading.

Logan's body immediately tensed up. "Why?"

He could feel her body begin to tremble. "I…I need you to leave because…this, what we are doing…it is not right." She turned to face him.

"What.." Ororo silenced him with a long slim finger.

"Logan, you do not know what you want. You come here, night after night, and we sleep in this bed while you hold me. I cannot say that I do not enjoy it, but it also causes me much confusion. We never speak about what it is we are doing. We never discuss the baby. This child will be born soon, and then what? Are you still going to expect to keep sneaking into my bed and ignore this baby even exist? Logan, I cannot allow that. This child's happiness is paramount to my own. I cannot…I cannot allow this to continue, he will only be hurt."

Logan let out a frustrated sigh. "Ro, don't ya think I want ya and the kid to be happy?"

"I actually believe you do. I just think you have not determined if being in or out of his life would bring that happiness. Right now, you are playing both sides. Logan, that cannot continue. You cannot have it both ways. Once this child is born, you need to have made a choice. I cannot have you coming in and out of his life at your convenience."

"What do you want me to do?"

Ororo shook her head. "No, Logan, you need to decide what you want to do. Just know, that just as before, I will accept whatever decision you make."

"Do…do ya want us at be tagether?

"At this time it does not matter what I want. Our relationship should not effect the role you play in the child's life. If you decide you want to be a father, I shall not keep him from you. Once you determine what you want to do in regards to the child, then… then we can work on us." She looked away not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"Ororo, what do ya think I've been tryin at do! That's all I think about day in and day out. That's why I started leavin money fer ya ta get things fer ya and the baby. It's why I started coming ta ya at night ta make sure ya was OK. Just when I think I made up my mind, I see you or somebody says something and then I'm confused all over again. I just want ta do tha right thing!" He was pacing the length of the room now.

Ororo reached out to stop him. "Logan, I understand how difficult this is for you. I have been thinking about this, and I think it would be best if you leave."

"Yeah, ya already said that."

"No. I mean leave here." Logan turned to look at her like she had lost her mind.

Ororo continued on. "What I mean is, I think it would be best if you left here for awhile. Get away from me and everyone else. I know you often seek refuge in the wilds and I think you should do that now. Often, one cannot resolve an issue because they are too close to it."

Logan made his way over to her and took her chin in his hands.

"Ro, I don't.."

"Please, you must. This needs to be resolved once and for all. I already know what I want Logan, now it is your turn." Ororo pleaded.

He didn't want to go. Didn't want to leave them. But he could hear the hurt in her voice, see the sadness in her eyes. He knew the truth in her words.

He made his decision.

"I'll go. I'll come back before the baby's due, I promise." He leaned his forehead against hers and tangled his hands in her hair.

Ororo let out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you, thank you."

"Can I stay…tonight." He asked.

She looked into his steel grey eyes. She knew she should say no.

She knew it was wrong.

She also knew this might be the last time they would be this way.

"Yes." She breathed into his lips that were now so close to hers.

He was going to savor this opportunity, take things slow. He knew depending on what happened while he was away, this might be the last time.

His hands moved from her hair to her neck, down to the small of her back. They then made there way to the front of her robe and loosened it. He moved his hands to her shoulder and brushed it off. He let his eyes slowly make their way over her body. He had never seen her completely naked before.

Never taken the time to worship her like the goddess she was.

He placed his hands on the swell of her belly, feeling the child kick.

_Their_ child.

He looked back into her face where she wore a sweet shy smile.

Her hands reached up to slowly unbutton his shirt. She wanted to take her time. She had never seen him naked either, and she knew from the little she had seen, he was magnificent.

And so it went, slowly, until they were both completely naked.

He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and followed on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows. He began planting soft kisses over her face and neck, while his hands gently caressed her breast. Ororo arched her back into the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin. It felt so good to have him touch her like this.

They had had sex on two previous occasions.

They had never made love.

But this…this was what she had dreamed of on so many lonely nights.

Her hands were not idle. She was running her hand over every inch of skin she could reach. He took her hands in his and placed them by her head. When she sat up to protest, he flashed her a wicked smile.

"As good as that feels darlin, I want you ta just lay back and enjoy. This is fer ya."

Logan's warm mouth reached her breast. He heard her hiss when he took one hard nipple in his mouth.

"OOH, Logan…"

"Ya like that darlin?" He whispered.

"Yesssss…" she moaned.

With his right hand Logan nudged her thighs apart. He let his fingers caress her opening before sliding one long finger into her.

"Ya feel so good baby. So hot…wet…warm…" Ororo did not know what was turning her on more…his sexy voice or his hands and mouth. All of them combined had her losing control. Her body was twisting and turning, her head thrashing on the pillow, as Logan inserted another finger, adding to her pleasure."

"Let go Ro" Logan whispered. "Come fer me darlin…come on.."

Ororo's hands gripped her sheets and threw her head back as her orgasm overtook her. It was so strong her scream caught in her throat. Lightening struck outside her window as the winds picked up.

When she finally came back to herself, she opened her eyes to find Logan watching her. She reached up for his face and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

Never breaking the kiss, Logan eased his way behind her so that her back was to his front. He encouraged her to move her thighs in a way that would allow him access to her throbbing center. He trailed soft kisses over her face and throat, as he gently eased himself into her warmth.

He had to wait a few moments when he was fully encased by her. Not so much for her, but for himself. She felt soo good and he had wanted her like this for so long…he didn't want it to be over so soon.

Once he gained a little more control he began to move inside of her.

Slowly…gently…

He did not want to cause her any discomfort, only pleasure.

Together, they climbed higher and higher…

Closer and closer to the edge…

Ororo's moans were getting louder and louder. She did not care who heard her at this point.

She wanted this…

Needed this…

And for once she was going to be selfish and get what she wanted.

Ororo's moans were turning Logan on. She was so sexy…so warm…so tight…

The veins in his neck were strained and his teeth clenched in his effort to hold out just a little longer.

And then it happened.

The brightest flash of lightening he had ever seen in his life flashed over head. Logan didn't know if it was the lightening or the pleasure from his orgasm that temporarily blinded him.

"GODDESS YESSS! OH LOGAN…" Ororo yelled out into the heavens.

"RRRROOOOO…" Logan roared.

And before their twin orgasms came to an end a word soft, but audible…

"Love."

Ororo immediately stiffened.

Oh no, she thought. She had ruined everything with that one word. She wanted him to say it first, but now…

When she caught her breath, she turned her head to look into his eyes, ready to explain it away, but then she saw…

She saw the truth in what happened. She had not ruined anything, because she did not say it.

The tears came. Fast and fierce, just like the storm raging outside suddenly.

Logan moved back over her, once again supporting his weight on his elbows.

He kissed her face, capturing her sweet tears with his mouth.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Ro…"

She clutched his back, holding him as close as she could, never wanting to let him go, but knowing that she must.

Logan was fighting the same battle. He wanted to stay, to tell her all the things she wanted to hear, but knowing now, this moment, was not the time.

No, he had to go, but for now…

For now he would relish the feel of being in the embrace of the wonderful woman beneath him.

Eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.

When she awoke in the morning, he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Again, thank you for the reviews. I am glad you have all enjoyed this story, but it is time to start wrapping this up. Enjoy!**

After Logan left, Ororo began spending more and more time by herself. She knew in her mind that she had done the right thing, that him leaving would help him make up his mind, but her heart…

Her heart wanted him there, with her and their baby.

He had, in a round about way, professed his love for her. He apologized for all he had done, and promised to be back before the baby was due.

His return offered no guarantees.

If he decided he just wanted to be a father to his child, and not be with her, she would accept that. It would be difficult, she loved him, but she would never keep him away from the baby.

However, if he only wanted to be with her and have nothing to do with the baby, then they would have nothing, because that she could not allow.

/

Another school year had come to an end, and the mansion was quiet once more. Ororo used this as an excuse to spend more time in her room. Most thought that she was putting the finishing touches on the nursery since the baby was due to arrive in about 3 weeks.

Only Jean took notice that Ororo's solitude coincided with Logan's sudden disappearance.

On Friday morning, Jean made her way up to Ororo's attic loft with a breakfast tray in hand. She had not come down to breakfast again, and Hank was getting concerned that she was not eating enough. Jean never pushed, she would just deliver the food to Ororo and sit with her quietly while she ate.

This particular morning when she opened Ororo's bedroom door, she was nowhere to be seen. Jean checked the bathroom, but came up empty.

Jean sat the tray down and made her way to the nursery that had been built next door. She pushed open the door to see Ororo running her fingers over the baby's crib, while singing what might have been a lullaby in her native tongue.

On top of her head was Logan's hat.

"Ororo" Jean called out as she slowly made her way into the room to stand next to her friend.

Ororo did not acknowledge her. Jean tried again.

"Ro…?"

"It is a beautiful work of craftsmanship, is it not." Ororo asked, never looking up from the piece of furniture.

Jean looked down at crib. It certainly was a masterpiece. It had been delivered the day after Logan left. Ororo had been in her room all day until Charles had gone up to tell her that a package had been delivered for her. She asked that Jean bring it up to her, but Charles just smiled and said, "My dear, I do not think Jean will be able to carry it up the steps to you. It looks to be quite heavy."

That had Ororo raising her eyebrow. What could it be she wondered? She had not ordered anything, nor was she expecting anything.

She accompanied Charles downstairs and was surprised to find a rather large crate had been delivered. Scott had gone to get a crowbar to open it. When he did, there was a resounding gasp among those present.

Inside was a hand-craved dark cherry wood crib. It was glorious. The craftsman had taken his time to carve out tiny details all over the crib that depicted the wilds. Scott had checked all the paperwork, but could not find out who it was from. All he discovered is where it had come from.

Canada.

Ororo had promptly left, asking Scott and Hank if they would bring it to the nursery when they had time. When she got back to her room, she collapsed on her bed and cried.

Jean brought herself back to the present.

"Yes it is. Whoever designed it put a lot of thought and money into it. They obviously wanted your baby to have the very best." She tilted her head to observe Ororo's face, but it was hidden under the shadow of the Stetson.

"Yes, I believe that is so, Jean." Ororo made no effort to say anymore. Jean moved closer to Ororo and took one of her cold hands in hers.

"Ro, do you know who sent it?" She had to be careful of her approach. She did not want her friend to shut her out. To her surprise, Ororo looked her straight in the eye and answered.

"Yes."

"Is it from…from the _father? _" Ororo nodded slightly. Jean let out a sigh of relief. Finally she was getting somewhere. Now if she could just…

"Is it…Ro, is the father…" But got no further before Ororo interrupted.

"Jean, please do not ask. I do not wish to lie to you. I have done enough of that to last me a lifetime." Ororo turned her gaze back to the crib and continued. "Just know that we are trying to work things out, one way or the other, and we shall have resolution before the baby is due to arrive."

Jean nodded in acceptance of her answer, but she was now 99% convinced of who had fathered Ororo's baby.

"You two don't have much time Ro. The baby is due in just a few weeks, three to be exact. What if nothing gets settled by then?"

"Then I shall have to settle them once and for all. I confess it will be difficult, but it must be done." Ororo reached up to remove Logan's hat from her head and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. She had not even bothered to run a comb through it that morning.

Jean took in her friends appearance. She looked tired, like she had not been sleeping well, and she looked a little pale.

She also noticed how she was occasionally massaging her lower back as if to ease some pain.

"Are you feeling alright? You appear to be tired." Jean was concerned for her.

"I am a bit tired. I could not seem to get comfortable last night. My back was bothering me more than usual." She replied as one hand caressed her back and the other caressed her stomach.

Jean's brow creased with worry. "Come on Ororo. Let me try to get you comfortable on the bed and get you a heating pad for your back. I brought you some breakfast, so try to eat some of that. Maybe after that you can try to get some sleep." Jean suggested while rubbing Ororo's shoulders and neck.

"Jean that sounds wonderful, although I am not sure I will be able to eat much. My stomach feels a bit unsettled." Ororo groaned at the feel of Jean's hands on her tense muscles.

"Try to eat a little. I got you plenty of mango and pineapple and some green tea."

Ororo turned to face her friend. "Thank you, Jean. I do not know what I would do without you." A lone a tear made it's way down her soft cheek.

Jean also had tears in her eyes as she took Ororo into her embrace.

"I'll always be by your side, sis, no matter what. I love you."

Ororo sniffed back her tears. "I love you too, Sissy."

/

Ororo had been asleep for about 3 hours when she was jerked awake by a sharp pain that began in her lower back and radiated to her stomach. Her breath came out in short pants until the pain receded.

Ororo laid there for a few minutes before attempting to get up. She did so, and made her way to the bathroom. She had just made it back to her bed when another pain hit. She doubled over to lean on her bed and grasped her stomach. After about 30 seconds, the pain went away again.

Ororo thought that it may be a reaction to something she ate, so she decided to lie back down and rest. The pains continued to come, and after an hour, she finally decided she should get some help.

Gingerly, she made her way to the elevator that was seldom used. She disliked being in the confined space, but the Professor insisted she use it because she could no longer see her feet.

While she waited for the elevator, Ororo tried to contact Jean.

~Jean. Jean, where are you?~

~I'm down in the kitchen. Do you want some lunch?~

~No. I think…~ In the middle of her thought another pain hit. Once again she found herself doubled over. The pain was getting worse and she was starting to get concerned.

Jean was getting worried when Ororo cut off communication.

~Ro?…Ororo, what's wrong? Where are you?~

~Jean…~ she said out of breath. ~Something is wrong. I am having great pain. I am in the attic waiting for the elevator.~

~Don't come down. Scott and I are on our way up.~

~Please…hurry…~

Another pain hit before she could say anymore.

Ororo did not know how much time had gone by, but she suddenly felt herself being lifted into strong arms. She could vaguely make out the conversation around her.

"Scott, take Ororo straight to medical. I'm going to get the Professor and meet you there. He is using cerebro so I can't reach him. My contact is being blocked." Then she looked at Ororo and smoothed her damp hair off of her forehead.

"Ororo, it's going to be OK. We'll take good care of you." Ororo seemed to be in too much pain to respond.

"Jean, do you think she's in labor?" Scott's voice was laced with worry.

"I don't know Scott, I really don't know."

By the time Jean and the Professor made it to the lower levels, Scott had been banished to the waiting area. They found him pacing the halls.

"Scott, how is Ororo?" asked Charles. His heart had jumped in his throat when Jean came to get him.

"I…I don't know. As soon as I got her on the table, another pain hit. Hank ushered me out the room and said he would let me know something after he examined her."

Just then, the lab doors opened and Hank stepped out. All three of them went over to Hank. The Professor spoke first.

"Hank, any news?"

Hank removed his glasses and rubbed a large furry hand over his face.

"I have examined Ororo. Her cervix is 100% effaced and she has dilated 3.5 centimeters."

Scott looked between Jean, Hank and the Professor.

"Hank, you want to tell me what that means…in English?" Scott exclaimed.

"I am sorry my friend. Basically, our little Ororo is in labor. Now, I could attempt to stop it since her water has not broken, but honestly, there is no medical reason to stop Mother Nature."

It was Charles turn to speak.

"Hank, I know you are a very good doctor, so please do not think I am questioning your abilities. Are you quite sure it is safe for the child to be delivered now? She is a little early."

"Yes Charles. As far as we have advanced in the medical field, ultrasounds can still be off by at least 2 weeks. According to her last scan, the child's weight is a little over 6 pounds and all vital organs are developed."

Charles nodded his head as he absorbed the information.

"Very well, Hank. Scott and I will wait out here unless you feel our assistance will be needed."

"I believe I shall over require Jean's assistance. Jean?" He questioned the red-head.

"I…I don't know Hank. I have never delivered a baby." She said nervously.

"No worries, Jean. You will mostly be giving Ororo emotional and physical reinforcement. She will undoubtedly require assistance when it is time to push.'

Jean looked to Charles and Scott for reassurance. Scott embraced her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Go on Jean. Ororo is going to need you. You'll do fine." He smiled at her before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Before she turned to follow Hank, Charles took her hand in his.

"Do not doubt yourself, child. You are a brilliant doctor and Ororo trust you implicitly." Jean leaned down to kiss his cheek before disappearing into the med lab.

/

Hours had passed and news of Ororo had spread to the few residents remaining in the mansion. They had all congregated to the waiting area, awaiting news of the newest resident's birth.

The atmosphere inside the med lab was intense. Ororo was moving along faster than the typical first time mother, but the pain was at times unbearable. She literally felt like she was being ripped in two.

During her labor, Ororo had pleaded to the Goddess for relief.

Swore to never have sex again.

Declared that all men should be castrated.

For Ororo, it seemed like the pain would never end.

Jean was doing everything she could to offer any kind of relief she could for her friend, but no matter how much she did, she was still lacking.

Because Jean was not Logan, and Logan is who she wanted.

But Jean continued on, coaching Ororo through every contraction.

Talking her through the pain.

Supporting her back when she began to push.

PUSH…PUSH… PUSH…

And FINALLY…

Waaaaaaaaahhhhh….

A baby was born.

Ororo could not believe she was still alive after all of that.

Jean let out a squeal of delight as she listened to the lusty cries of the baby.

Ororo was propped up against Jean's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Ro…Ro sweetie, open your eyes. Your baby is here."

Hank's deep voice filled the room. "Yes, and a fine lad he is. Good job Ororo. Your son is quite handsome."

Jean's excitement was bubbling over. "Ro, did you hear that? It's a boy. You have a son."

Ororo could hear the excitement in Jean's voice.

She could hear her son's powerful cry.

She wanted to open her eyes.

In a minute, just let me catch my breath, she thought.

Jean eased Ororo back against the pillows so she could get a look at the baby.

She walked over to the table where Hank was examining the squirming infant. When Jean laid eyes on the infant, her smile froze.

HOLY CRAP BATMAN.

By this time Ororo had sat up just a bit and had her eyes open.

Jean turned wide, stunned eyes to her. That made Ororo nervous.

"Jean," Ororo's voice was strained from screaming. "Jean, is something the matter?"

Instead of answering, Jean turned back to the baby.

Besides the nose and lips…

Jean was staring upon a pint size version of LOGAN!

She looked up at Hank to see if he noticed, but he was in doctor mode so he had not REALLY looked at the child.

"Hank, I want to see him. I wish to see my son." Ororo called across the room.

"Certainly dear. I have just finished checking him over. He is absolutely perfect." Hank gently picked up the wrapped bundle and carried the child to his mother.

Ororo opened her arms to receive her son. His squirming had caused the blanket to cover his face. One long, slender finger moved it aside so she could get her first look at him.

Tears once again gathered in her eyes. He was beautiful.

Her full lips.

Her aristocratic nose.

HIS wild, dark hair

HIS distinctive ears.

HIS strong jaw.

HIS complexion.

He yawned and opened his eyes slightly. Ororo gasped.

HIS steel grey eyes.

It dawned on her why Jean looked at her so stunned. Anyone looking at him would know who his father was.

Well, maybe not, Hank did not seem to notice and he was very astute.

The small baby tightly wrapped his five little fingers around her middle one. She laughed lightly.

He had a firm grip.

Just like his father. She wished he were here with them.

Hank stood by her head on the other side of her head, beaming at the infant with pride.

"Charles will be quite pleased with his heir. He is a dapper fellow. He looks just like…" He stopped abruptly as his eyes nearly popped out of his fur covered hair.

MY GOD.

He knew exactly who the child looked like.

And it was NOT his mother.

This child looked like the Wolverine.

He didn't realize how long he was staring until he heard Jean calling to him.

"Hank? Hank?"

He had to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Sorry. I…he…he has your lips dear. If you will excuse me, I need to take care of something…" Hank hurried away.

Ororo kept her eyes fixed on her son while she addressed Jean.

"Jean, I am sorry that I kept this from you. I understand if you are angry…"

Jean embraced Ororo around her shoulders.

"Ro, you do not have to apologize to me. I suspected Logan was the father for some time now. I saw how things were tense between you two, so I understand why you didn't want anyone to know. Did…did it happen the way you told us it did? You know, outside of the bar?"

"Yes, everything I said was true."

Jean closed her eyes and silently cursed Logan for being such an ass.

"Is he coming back?"

"He said he would be back before the baby was due. I guess this little one had different plans." She smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"My secret will no longer be a secret. One look and everyone will likely know." She looked up at Jean for confirmation.

Jean simply nodded her head, not knowing what else to say.

"Will you contact him for me. I honestly do not know if he will come back, but he should told."

"I will." Jean promised.

"I suppose the time has come, my friend. You may send them in." Ororo said with a confidence she did not feel.

Jean placed a kiss on Ororo's cheek, and then leaned down to kiss the baby.

She turned and walked out of the room.

A minute later the door opened for her two visitors.

Goddess help her!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**OK gang, the end is in sight. Thanks for hanging in with me. Love the reviews…keep them coming.**

Logan expertly maneuvered the twist and turns of the various roads as he raced his way back to the mansion. He had already been on his way back, when Jean contacted him while he was stopped for gas.

~Logan.~

He was immediately on alert. Why would she be contacting him?

~Yeah Jeannie. What's up?~

~Logan, Ororo went into labor a few hours ago. You have a son.~

Logan's movements stalled.

A father…

He was a father…

He had a son…

And Jeannie knew it.

~How'd ya know…~

~I already suspected you were the father, but after seeing the baby…well let's just say EVERYONE is going to know who fathered him.~

In spite of being anxious about what would greet him when he got back, he could not help but feel fatherly pride.

His son looked like him.

~How are they? Is Ro alright?~

~Yeah, they are both doing well. Just, please come back Logan.~

~ I'm already more than half way there. Should be another 2 hours or so.~

~Good. See you when you get here.~

Logan paid for his gas and hopped back on his bike. He paid no attention to the surrounding darkness as he raced to get back to the mansion at full throttle.

/

/

The med lab doors opened and in walked The Professor and Scott. They were both wearing wide smiles as they made their way over to Ororo's bedside to meet the newest addition.

Charles moved his chair to the head of her bed in order to kiss her.

"Ororo my dear, how are you feeling?"

Ororo offered him a nervous smile as he moved to her side.

"It was quite an ordeal father, but I am OK. It was worth every moment."

"Indeed. May I hold him?" He held his arms out expectantly.

"Of course." She placed the baby into his waiting arms.

Charles glanced at him briefly before looking back to Ororo. "Have you named him yet?"

"I have thought about it a great deal. I believe I like Zacary the best." Ororo beamed with pride.

"Splendid. Well little Zacary, I am your grandfather." He went to move the blankets away from the child's face to get a good look at him.

Scott had moved over to Ororo to give her a hug. "Hank said you did great, kid. Glad you are both OK."

"Thank you brother." She held his hand tightly as she looked back at The Professor.

He had not said a word. He was intently studying Zacary's eyes.

Logan's eyes.

It was as if the feral mutant was staring back at him. He had to close his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that bombarded him at the moment…rage being the most intense. He needed to control himself right now.

The baby was innocent against his wrath.

Ororo had just given birth. He would not burden her with the anger and disappointment he felt for her not telling him about Logan.

Logan

Charles took in a trembling breath…

Logan…

He had left a few weeks ago, knowing that Ororo would be giving birth soon.

Logan…

"Professor, is something wrong?" Came Scott's worried voice.

Charles' blue eyes shot open to focus on Ororo's.

She gripped Scott's hand tighter.

He knew.

Charles cleared his throat before looking back at the baby. "He is exquisite, Ororo, perfect in every way." He offered her a guarded smile.

"Well don't even think of keeping him all to yourself, Dad. I want to meet my nephew." Scott said enthusiastically.

Charles' gaze never left Ororo's as Scott came over and plucked the baby from his arms.

"Hey there, little guy. I'm your uncle…" Scott choked on the end of his sentence.

For the first time in a long time, he wished he could see without his visor because there was no way…

NO WAY he was seeing the face in front of him.

He looked from Ororo, to Charles, back to the baby. He swallowed hard before he spoke.

"You're right Professor. Despite the fact that he looks like Wolverine, he is handsome." He studied the child for another minute before handing him back to his mother.

Ororo held Zacary close to her breast as if to protect him from what was to come.

Scott began to pace the length of the lab, while Charles sat with his hands steepled under his chin.

"He's a dead man walking. I'm going to kill him. He is so…I have to get Bobby. Yeah, that'll work. Bobby can freeze him, then I'll blast him. Then Jean, she can scatter his remains all over the 7 continents. That'll fix that rat bastard. Let's see your healing factor beat that, asshole." Scott mumbled to himself while he continued to paced.

"Ororo, why did you not tell us that Logan fathered your child?" Charles inquired with all the calmness he could muster.

" I did not tell you because there was no point. Logan and I needed to work this out between us. What would you have done? Forced his hand? That would not have been fair to him."

Scott abruptly stopped his pacing and did an about face. He kept his voice low so as not to startle Zacary.

"What the? He fucked you like you were some two cent whore, and then left you with a baby. Fair? Really Ro. How the hell can you defend him?"

Ororo's eyes flashed with anger.

"Scott, you will do well to watch your language when in the presence of my son. How can I defend him you ask? Because if you blame him then you blame me. I assure you dear brother, Logan no more held a gun to my head than I did to his. We were equally at fault."

Scott snorted at that. "Equally at fault! Then tell me Ro, why are you the only one here with this baby. Logan left weeks ago with no telling when he will be back, if he comes back at all!." He spit out.

"He will be back. He promised me." She whispered.

That caught Charles' attention. "You knew that he was leaving?"

"Yes. I asked him to."

Scott looked at her incredulously. "You…you asked him to leave? Why the hell would you do that Ororo!"

"Scott. I will not warn you about your language again. Control yourself please."

Scott's voice jolted Zacary out of his nap, and he began to cry. Just then Jean reappeared in the room and moved over to Ororo.

"Jean, I think Zacary is hungry. Could you help me get adjusted so I may try to get him to latch on?"

"Sure, Ro."

Scott and the Professor turned away as Jean help Ororo get in a better position against the pillows. Ororo adjusted her gown in order to remove a breast to offer the baby. It took 3 tries, but he finally got the hang of it and was eating heartily.

Jean gave the all for Scott and the Professor to turn around.

Scott observed the scene before him. It was beautiful. Who in their right mind would run away from this?

"Sorry. I just, I don't understand Ro. Help me out here."

"Logan was confused. He needed some time to figure things out. I suggested he take some time away from here as to remove any influence on his decision."

"And what decision would that be, Ororo?" Charles asked. Ororo looked down at the nursing baby in her arms.

Ororo let out a frustrated sigh.

"On whether or not he wanted to be a father or not."

"I think it is a little to late for that decision. The evidence is in your arms."

"You do not understand. What happened between us was…unexpected. When I informed Logan of the pregnancy, he desired for me to have an abortion. It was my choice to go through with the pregnancy." She looked back at Charles. "This is the only home he knows and he is also a valuable member of the team. If I had told you, you would have forced him to leave. He would suffer, the team would suffer. It was not worth it."

"Screw the team! What about you and Zac?" Scott hissed.

"As you can see we are just fine. My family and friends have made this whole situation bearable. And do not think that Logan abandoned us entirely. He has done many things for us without others knowing." She defended.

Scott snorted. "Yeah, like what?"

"None of your business Scott. Do you share all the intimate details of yours and Jean's relationship? I think not."

Scott went to say something more but the Professor raised his hand to stop him.

"Enough, Scott. Ororo, what are your plans once Logan returns?"

She looked down at Zacary who had stopped nursing. She placed him on his shoulder to burp him and then turned to Charles.

"That depends on Logan really. If he would like to be a father to Zacary, I shall let him. If not, I shall raise him on my own. He will never know Logan is his father." She answered solemnly.

"Ororo, you understand that if chooses not to be in this child's life, he must leave here and never return. Ever."

Ororo looked at him surprised.

"Father, please…"

Charles drew his lips into a thin line, and his hands had balled up into fists. He had been trying to stay calm and not upset her, but enough was enough.

"There will be no argument on this. All this time you have been carrying this burden around with you. Watching him day in and day out rejecting you and this beautiful baby. I do not care what he has done behind closed doors. Why could he not show the same care out in the open Ororo? Was he embarrassed? Ashamed of his distasteful treatment of you? Here, this whole time you have put him and the X-Men above your own comfort to be treated like..like a nothing, a nobody!" He stopped and slammed his fist into the arms of his chair.

His voice became dangerously low.

"If you think for one minute I will allow him to stay here, in MY house after he slept with MY daughter and continue to ignore you, to hurt you, you are sadly mistaken child. The X-Men existed before Wolverine and they will continue when he is gone. Zacary's well-being is what is important, nothing else."

Ororo's eyes were now closed and tears were running down her face. She gave up.

She was tired.

Tired of crying.

Tired of fighting.

Tired of hiding.

Jean watched the weight of the last nine months just crash down on her friend. It was time for her to get some rest.

"Scott, Professor, I think it's time for you both to leave."

"Leave! We're not done here." Scott argued.

Jean glared at him and went over to grab his arm.

"Look at her, Scott. She just had a baby and she's exhausted. Let her and the baby get some rest and then come back later when you've had a chance to calm down, OK?"

Scott and the Professor took in Ororo's weary appearance and decided Jean was right. Charles wheeled closer to her to take her hand. Her teary eyes opened to look at him.

"I did not mean to cause you distress. I am sorry. You and Zacary get some rest right now. I shall come check on you later. I love you both" He placed a gentle kiss on her hand before reaching up to caress the baby's face.

"He is truly magnificent dear." He said with grandfatherly pride.

Ororo smiled through her tears. "Thank you father, and we love you also."

Scott leaned down and dropped kisses on both cheeks and Zacary's forhead.

"Take care of my nephew, kid. Call me if you need anything." He mouthed "I love you" to her as he stood up. Ororo mouthed it back to him.

After they were gone, Jean took Ororo's hand in hers.

"Ro, can I get you anything? Do you want me to put Zac in the bassinet so you can get some rest?"

Ororo silently held the baby for Jean to take. She eagerly accepted him into her arms. He was soo adorable. He awakened a desire in her that she never knew she had.

Maybe after her wedding…

"Jean, I would like to be moved back to my room as soon as possible. I do not wish to stay down here."

"I guess that would be OK. I'll double check with Hank, but medically, I don't see that it will be an issue."

"Thank you Jean. You know how much I detest being in here without windows." Ororo then looked down at her hands.

"Were you able to reach Logan?"

Jean continued to rock the baby. "Yes. He was actually on his way here. He said he was about 2 hours away.

2 hours, Ororo thought. That meant he had left either really late last night, or early this morning.

Her heart jumped in excitement. He was coming back early. Surely the news had to be good, or else he would wait for the very last minute to return.

Right?

No one could presume to know the inner workings of Wolverine.

So she would do what she has been doing this whole time…

Wait.

/

/

About an hour later, Scott, Hank and Jean had Ororo and baby Zacary settled in Ororo's room. Jean had brought her a tray of food and told her she would be back to check on them soon.

Ororo had drifted off to sleep, but was suddenly awakened by a loud noise.

What was that?

The sounds of optic blast, adamantium claws, and full blown chaos didn't quite reach the attic!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Here we are almost the end of the road. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it turned out longer than expected. Thank you for all of the reviews and keep a look out for the conclusion. Again, if you have not checked out my fanfic "Home" give it a try. May not be for everyone since it involves teenagers dealing with adult issues.**

**Special thanks to Freesp1r1t for the link. Great way to visualize baby Zac. **

**Ladies and Gentleman, I present the confrontation…**

Logan quickly made his way from the garage, to the mansion. He had no idea what to expect once he got there, but none of that mattered now as he made his way through the halls to get to the med lad.

One thing he certainly did not expect was to be flying through the double front doors of the mansion with a gaping hole in his chest.

Scott had heard him pull up in the garage on his bike. Silently, he waited for his prey, hidden behind the grand staircase that lead to the upper levels. He knew Logan would be headed that way to reach the stairs/elevator to take him to the lower levels.

Come on…come on…just a little further…

BLAST!

Logan's body flew through the doors and landed smack in the middle of the front lawns.

It had been a LONG time since Scott felt so good. He hit that no good bastard smack in the chest.

It was one of those things that felt so good, you just had to do it again.

"Oh Mah God! What happened?" Cried Rogue as she came running down the stairs with Remy close behind. She shoved past Scott and made her way out of what use to be the front door and gasped in horror.

She turned to back to Scott. "What the hell did you do that for?" She didn't wait for an answer as she ran outside to Logan, whose body was spread out on the front lawn.

Scott moved to follow Rogue outside to have another go at Logan, but Remy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wat ye hurt de Wolverine foh homme?"

Scott glared at Remy as he pulled his arm away. "He only got a taste of what he deserves, so unless you plan on helping me, I suggest you mind your own business and keep out of my way!"

Just then Jean, Hank and the Professor made their way into the foyer.

"Scott! What the hell did you do?" She said taking in the damage that had obviously been done by his optic beam.

"What does it look like I'm doing? If that no good piece of shit thinks he is just going to walk up in here like nothing happened…"

"That's not for you to decide Scott. You heard what Ororo said. They are trying to work things out!"

Scott was furious by now. "I heard her and she is kidding herself if she thinks that he is going to step up and become "daddy of the fucking year". He knew the whole god-damned time he was Zac's father and he did nothing but walk around here with a fucking chip on his shoulders. Like he was too busy to be inconvenienced by Ro and her son. Do you think for one minute I'm going to let him back in this house to do it all over again?"

Jean leaned down next to the Professor's chair to ask for help in talking some sense into Scott.

"Professor, please talk to him, he'll listen to you!" She pleaded.

To her dismay, Charles said nothing.

He made no move to stop Scott.

Jean drew back from her mentor, her mouth opened in shock. She couldn't believe it.

She knew Charles was hurt by Logan's betrayal. They all were.

She knew he was angry with Logan for his treatment of Ororo and Zacary. Who wasn't?

She knew that a confrontation would occur upon Logan's return. But…

She never knew that Charles Xavier would stand idly by and watch while one man killed another.

Charles mouth was set in a thin firm line, his hands gripped the arm rest of his chair.

He had heard Jean's heartfelt plea for help.

In his mind, he knew he should do something.

But his heart…his heart would not allow him to make any attempt to save Logan from his fate.

When he found Logan, he had nothing. Charles brought him to the mansion to keep him safe.

He gave him a home.

A family of sorts.

Helped him find pieces of his past.

Made him part of a team.

Gave him a purpose.

And what did Logan do? He betrayed him in the worst way. The most precious person in his life, he had treated like she was worthless. She had endured a vexing period in her life, all because of him.

What kind of father would he be to let him live?

"Ye be tellin' Remy dat de Wolverine be da pere of Stormy babe?" Charles heard Remy exclaim. Then Remy looked towards the front lawn, his jaw tight and eyes blood red.

"_Fils de pute (son of a bitch)!"_ Remy's voice dripping with disgust.

"Scott, vengeance is not yours to seek." Hank said, trying to reason with Scott.

"Well who's is it then, huh?"

"Scott, Ro said…" Jean started in an annoyed tone.

"Ro! Ro is too emotional right now to make any decisions. She's not thinking clearly and he knows it. He's using it to take advantage of her again! He…"

"LOGAN NOOOO!" Rogue's scream reached the group inside, right before Wolverine appeared in the doorway ready to pounce.

Logan had discarded what was left of his shirt. The gaping hole in his chest was still closing up.

Drops of blood dripped down onto the hardwood floor.

Drip…drip…drip…

Logan's eyes were flashing hazel.

Remy's were flashing red.

Scott was adjusting his visor.

Remy was charging a card.

A sudden eerie silence fell upon the group.

The calm before the storm…

SNIKT!

Before anyone could blink, Logan launched himself at Scott. He would have killed him if he was not suddenly suspended in mid air, claws and all.

Wolverine growled loudly and looked over to his right.

Charles.

He immediately moved into action when he heard Wolverine's claws release. He knew if he had not, Scott would be dead.

Scott and Remy were ready to take advantage of the situation, but suddenly found their movements hampered also.

Remy was tackled by Hank.

Scott was being restrained by Jean.

"Wat ye be doin' Hank? Let Remy go!" Remy struggled under Hank's weight. Rogue rushed over to the scene and placed her small hand on Hank's back.

"Dr. McCoy, please let him go." Rogue asked in a tear filled voice.

"I am sorry my dear, but I cannot. This situation needs to be controlled, and we cannot do that with these three acting like barbarians instead of civilized mutants."

"Remy isn't gonna do anything else, will yah Remy?"

"Ta hell Remy not! Wolverine be the _pere_ of Stormy _enfant!_"

Rogue fell back in surprise. She turned an accusing eye to Wolverine who was still suspended in mid-air.

No, not Logan. She knew he could be brass and rude, but this…

THIS was something she would never expect from him. She loved him like an older brother, and the knowledge that HE would do THAT to HER…

Tears of disappointment tickled at her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She hoped beyond hope that there was more to this story, but she knew it would be impossible to get it right now.

Now, she had to help make the situation better, not worse. That meant she needed to get Remy out of the fray, so the rest of the adults could work this out.

"Remy, I know yah angry, I am too, but we can't help Ms. Munroe or the baby by fighting. Let the Professor deal with this. Ya'll shouldn't be fighting with a baby in the house anyways." She pleaded.

Remy stopped struggling under Hank, so he let him up slowly. He shook the wrinkles out of his clothes and turned back towards Wolverine.

"Remy, Rogue" Charles said with a calmness he did not feel. "Please go up and make sure that Ororo and the baby have not been awakened by the disturbance. Make no mention of what has transpired." He gave them a pointed look. They nodded at him in understanding. Rouge turned to make her way up the stairs and Remy followed reluctantly.

"Chuck, LET. ME. DOWN." A guttural voice ordered.

Steel grey eyes.

The Wolverine was gone.

Logan had returned.

"Not unless you assure me you will put away your claws. I will not stand by and watch you slaughter someone." Charles snapped back.

A sinister smile appeared on Logan's face. "Ya seemed ta be alright with it when Scooter here put a hole in my chest. One good turn deserves another, don't' ya think?"

" I would think you would have expected that or worse. Do not presume to walk in here as though your hands are clean; Surely they are not!"

"Chuck, ya don't understand…" He began to explain, but was cut off by an irate Charles.

" I understand entirely Logan. I understand you stood silently in the background while we worried for Ororo's health when we thought she might be ill. I understand that when she was scared when she thought something was wrong with the child, you made no outward attempt to show that you even cared whether Ororo or Your son lived or died. I understand, that when it came time to construct the nursery, you lifted not one finger to help. I believe you said you had better things to do. I understand that while you were away trying to "find" yourself, my daughter was here, without YOU, enduring hours of pain to give birth to a child you REFUSED to recognize! That is what I understand." Charles finished.

"Chuck, I done things fer Ro and tha kid in tha last few months. Ask Ro, she'll tell ya."

"Logan, make no mistake, my daughter is misguided in her loyalty. She has already divulged your behind-closed-doors generosity. You continued to live a normal existence while treating my child like your dirty little secret!"

Logan FINALLY had the decency to look ashamed.

No matter how much he wanted to argue against it, he knew the old man was telling the truth.

"Chuck, I…I know what I done was wrong. When she first told me, I thought she wouldn't want him, I told her at get rid of him, but she did want him. I convinced myself they were better off without me, I mean, wat I got ta give them? But tha further she got along, I couldn't stay away. Ororo, she understood I was struggling, that's why she told me I should go. Said it would help me make up my mind and it did. I came back ta take care of them…"

"You should have stayed gone!" Scott yelled across the room, still being held by Jean. "They don't need you. We're their family. We'll take care of them! You want to do the right thing? Turn around, walk away and NEVER come back!"

"I can't do that." Logan simply said.

"Why not?" Scott sneered. "You should be a pro at it now."

"Tha only one who's got a say is Ro. If she wants me ta be in their life, then so be it." He turned his head to look at Charles. "Chuck ya don't want me in yer house? Can't argue with that, but none of ya'll is keeping me away from them, even if I have ta take them with me."

"You will do no such thing." Charles warned.

"It's probably what will happen anyway, Professor." Said Jean. "You two are down here trying to make decisions that affect her life and her baby's life. You have no right! I know this whole thing has upset all of us, but you heard her. She "TOLD" him to go and make his choice. He did that and he is back. She has a right to hear what he has to say without your interference." She looked between Scott and the Professor.

"Why should he be given a chance? He's had nine months of chances!" Scott yelled.

"Why? What do you think will happen when she finds out he was here, and you two kept him away from them? Does the name Forge ring a bell to either of you? She ran off and it took 3 months to find her. She is older and stronger now. If she leaves, she is taking the baby with her, and you know as well as I do that this time…this time we may not find her. We will lose them both. Is it worth it?" She ended, once again looking at Scott and the Professor.

It was like she had poured ice water on them.

No. Neither one of them wanted that.

They both painfully remembered that dark time in their life. The worry they went through, not knowing where she was.

Who she was with.

Was she hurt?

They both knew Jean was telling the truth. If Ororo left this time, she would probably run right to Logan, and they would never be found.

In the end, it was not worth it.

If Ororo could give him a chance, then…

Then…

The Professor slowly lowered Logan.

Jean slowly Scott.

Their feet touched the floor at the same time.

Logan retracted his claws.

Scott turned down his visor.

Hank moved between them to discourage any confrontation.

As Logan stood there, the last few months coursed through his mind. Vivid replays of things said.

And unsaid.

Action.

And inaction.

All that time wasted, that they would never get back.

He looked Charles straight in the eye.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He looked at the other three people in the foyer. "I'm sorry ta all of ya. I didn't mean fer things ta turn out like this." He said in a quiet voice.

"I have heard your apology, however, right now I cannot accept it. Too much has transpired. I am sure you understand that we all need some time." Charles let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Get changed so you can go see Ororo. I am sure she is awaiting your return." With that, he turned back down the hall to return to his office.

"She's up in her room, Logan." Jean supplied as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks, Jeannie."

"Logan." He stopped at hearing Scott's voice. "You hurt them, and you won't leave here alive. No one will stop me." Scott stood glaring at Logan with his hands on his hips.

"If I hurt them, I won't stop ya either."

He turned and disappeared up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Thank you to everyone who encouraged me during the writing of this story. Your reviews continued to inspire me and kept me focused. **

**From the very first review…to the very last, each and every comment was/is greatly appreciated.**

**And now, without further ado…**

**THE END…**

Ororo was finishing up in the bathroom. Rogue and Remy had just left after visiting with Zacary.

They had both seemed to be distracted when they arrived. She inquired as to what was troubling them, but they both assured her it was nothing. She was suspicious of their answer, but she was still in some pain and tired, so she let it go.

Ororo opened the bathroom door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing over Zacary's bassinet was Logan.

She could not see his face, but his head was lowered as he intently studied his son.

Ororo allowed her gaze to linger over his form. She felt like she had not seen him in years, when in actuality it had only been a little over 3 weeks. He seemed different. He was more…

"Only ya could have a baby with my mug and he be beautiful." Logan said without turning around. He reached down and lightly traced the baby's face with his finger. He was so small, so soft, so innocent.

For the first time that Logan could ever remember, actual tears formed in his eyes and he got choked up.

If he spent every hour

Of everyday

For the rest of his life

Trying to make amends for what he had done to them, it still wouldn't be enough.

For a fleeting moment, he thought maybe Scott was right.

Maybe they would be better of without him.

How could he risk ruining such perfection?

But then he turned to the goddess standing in the doorway.

She was the epitome of everything good and beautiful in the world.

And she cared for HIM.

If she was able to feel that way for him, then their had to be something of worthy in him.

He knew with her love and support, he could do anything.

Slowly, he made his way over to her and placed his hands gently around her newly deflated waist. He lightly ran his pointer finger over the area where their son used to reside.

Ororo smiled up at him and started to speak, but was interrupted by Zacary's small cry. She went to move out of Logan's grip, but suddenly became dizzy.

Logan caught her loosely under her arms.

"Ya alright darlin? Need me ta get Hank? His voice full of worry. He noticed her face was flush and she had begun to perspire a bit

Ororo took some calming breaths and tried to steady herself. She was still very tired and weak. She was embarrassed that Logan had found her in this position, but thankful that he was there in case something happened. Luckily, the baby had quieted again so she could gather herself.

Ororo offered up a sweet smile of thanks, and shook her head indicating that she did not need Hank's assistance.

No, she did not need anyone else right now. All she needed was finally in her grasp.

Logan gently put his arm under her legs and supported her back as he lifted her into his strong arms. She laced her arms around his neck and held him tighter than she ever had before.

He carried her over to her bed and placed her in the middle. He reached out to smooth her hair off of her forehead.

"How ya feeling now, Ro? Ya need me ta get somebody?"

Ororo reached out to grasp his hand. "No, Logan, I am fine, just tired. The labor process was…exhausting. I am afraid I have not quite recovered. I am sorry to worry you."

"Ya don't ever have to apologize ta me fer anything, ever." He said, taking her chin in his hand so he could look her in her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, Zacary let out another cry. Ororo looked from the crib back to Logan. He was staring at the bassinet intensely, but was hesitant in approaching it.

"Go ahead Logan, pick up your son." She encouraged lightly. She did not want to push him.

"I don't know Ro. He's awful tiny." He held up his large calloused hands to look at them. "What if I squish him or something?" The fear evident on his face.

"You will not Logan. I have all the confidence in you. Go on, pick him up." She gave his hand a meaningful squeeze before getting up to go to the bassinet.

He looked down on his squirming son, and easily plucked him from his bed. He couldn't believe how small he was. He fit in one hand.

Just then the baby's eyes opened and Zacary saw his father for the first time.

His eyes…

And the tears he had been holding back for so long, finally fell.

Ororo watched from her position from the bed and saw a lone tear make it's way down his cheek. Her own eyes teared up as he offered her a smile before looking back at his son.

"He got a name, darlin?" His voice husky from the tears.

Ororo cleared her throat before answering. "Yes. I named him Zacary. Zacary David Mo…"

"Howlett." Logan ended as he made his way to sit on the side of her bed.

"He should have his father's name, right?" He gave her a smirk as he took in her shocked face.

Zacary was starting to rub his face against Logan's chest as if rooting around for his dinner. Logan let out a bark of laughter.

"I think Zac here is ready fer dinner. Ya better field this one Ro. I ain't got the right equipment."

Ororo smirked at him as he handed the small bundle to her. She grabbed an extra pillow to help support him. Logan helped her get situated and Zacary started to feed.

Logan looked at the scene in amazement. He had never seen anyone breastfeed. It was so natural, just like them.

"Got quite an appetite ain't he? He's got good taste too." Logan smiled as he continued to watch them.

Then Logan became serious.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here fer tha birth. I was on my way back ta make sure I would be here…"

"It does not matter, Logan. You are here now. That is only what matters." She said softly.

Logan snorted. "Yeah, tell that ta yer dad and Scooter." Then he cursed himself for bringing them up.

Ororo was instantly alarmed. "Why, what happened?"

"Naw darlin. Nothing ta worry bout. Can't blame everybody fer being upset with me. I have a lot to prove ta them, but mostly ya two." He said as he reached out to caress her face.

Ororo leaned into his caress, enjoying the feel of his rough hands on her face. However, there was still one question she needed to ask.

"Logan, does this mean that you plan on being in Zacary's life as his father?"

"No."

Ororo's face immediately fell. Logan continued.

"This means I'm gonna be in both of yer lives. Ya two are stuck with me now." He offered her a loving smile. He then leaned in to give her a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you Ororo, and I love Zac too. I'm sorry, so sorry fer everything. Forgive me." He whispered.

Ororo sniffed back the tears that were coming…AGAIN.

"I love you also Logan, and there is nothing to forgive."

He shook his head lightly. "I don't deserve ya. Ya..ya deserve so much better than me."

She took her free hand and moved his face so she could see him.

"You let me worry about what I deserve. As for you, you deserve more than you realize."

They sat in companionable silence while Ororo burped and changed Zacary. She yawned as she moved to place him back in his bed.

"Here Ro, I'll put him down. Ya get comfortable. Ya need yer rest."

Ororo gave her babe a kiss on the forehead, before handing him to Logan. "Sleep well, my son."

Logan gently placed the baby in his bed and took a moment to take in his scent.

He smelled like both of them with a hint of sweetness.

Logan made his way over to the side of the bed, and looked down at Ororo.

Just had he had done the first time, some months before.

Silently, they came to an agreement, and she gingerly moved over to make room for him.

She snuggled up against him, tangling her long slim fingers in his chest hair.

Her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled like his future.

Quickly, she succumbed to the heavy weariness.

And when she awoke…

For the first time in her life…

HE was still there.

_**The End**_


End file.
